Dixon Saga Arc 1,2: This is Survival
by The Good and The Bad X-Boy
Summary: This is Story about Axel going to find his siblings in Atlanta after he left from Lees group. He didn't just found them but a new threat from military. This is a side story between Episode 1 and Episode 2 of Good things can be Bad things later.
1. Chapter 1: In the Road

**Info**

 **Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead, or any** **characters**

 **Axel Dixon is my OC**

 **Axel is 15 years old when the zombie apocalypse started. He is the son of Daryl Dixon, but this story is in the video game world and Walking Dead Comic is the same line. And Daryl Dixon has never shown in the comic. He wears blue jeans. He has blue t-shirt with a green vest. He has long hair kind Daryl in season four but a little shorter.**

 **My own vision of Daryl Dixon in the video game is the same old Daryl but I made him a part of Merle Dixon's personality as a bit careless and easy to be angry, but sometimes Daryl is selfless and not be afraid. He used to be military soldier in Macon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It's been almost over a week after outbreak started, everything have become a nightmare. Every where have become ugly and who hell know what it's going on.

Those monster moving around to get me and try to kill me or worse eat me, but force them back with my weapon that call them hidden blade. I made it myself. I learned from a reckless paranoid but selfless friend to build some amazing things before the outbreak.

These monster was people, they turned when they got bites and that's it you are done. How the virus show's up is unknown.

My name is Axel, Axel Dixon. My mother died one month ago before this shit started. My dad was a military soldier in Macon. I hope he still fine meanwhile i looking after my little sister Emma, she live with her own mother and she study in the school somewhere outside from Atlanta.

I was with a group from Macon, i left them behind because i'am taking a chance to find my sister and little brother of course, oooh God he just almost 2 year old. I wonder what he gonna deal to this new world when he grown's up.

In the road that one lead to the Atlanta there was many abandoned cars.

There was five monsters but i name'it these thing to call...Walkers.

* * *

Axel go right to those five walkers and prepare to fight them on the road.

Axel runs fast right to the closest one and kick that one to send two others behind and falls to the ground. Axel look the last other two who still walk to him. He use hidden knifes stick right to the brain with both arms to both the walkers head. Then he smash with his foot on the two heads of walkers who is still on the ground quickly. The last one have already stand up from now and Axel glares at it and mumbled "I didn't forget you ugly!" Then he quickly stick right to the brain.

After that Axel still keep going on the road to the Atlanta.

* * *

 **2 Days later**

After have walking over 2 days plus a half day with the car until the tank is empty. Now Axel can see the city right from over a half mile away.

When he starting keep going someone talking behind him and yelling "Who hell are you and why are you doing here?"

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Services

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters!**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Axel turning to see the stranger who pointing him with a gun. Axel see now there are two soldiers pointing him with their weapons.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A soldier yelling.

"Just a guy who goes on the road and try to survive." Axel said.

"Really? And you expect us to believe?" Soldier Two said.

"You can do because I'm not a threat here, you two are have weapons who point at me." Axel said.

"Do not test us smart guy." soldier 1 shouting angry and started to walk right to Axel.

"Hey, let's try to calm down and see what this guy for something." Soldier 2 said and calm his friend down.

Soldiers stopped a walk and still glare Axel. Axel glare too and start talking, "I'm just saying it, I do not want any trouble here. I just want to take care of my younger siblings, that's all" Axel said and explain his trip.

"You're looking for them to Atlanta?" Soldier two ask.

"That's right, you have a safe zone?" Axel said, and hopes that his younger sibling could be there.

"Whoa, whoa right there, do you think you can come to our place just like this. You must hand over your weapons" soldier 1 said.

"I'am afraid he is right, it is only the security of our people." Soldier 2 explain.

"It's okay, I give up my gun, and my big knife." Axel said and give his gun and large knife to soldiers but besides his hidden knives, in case of security itself.

"Okay, this way," said the soldier 2 Guide shaft with soldier 1 who still keep an eye on children.

When they go to Atlanta Safe Camp Zone, Axel begin to remember back there Motels

* * *

 **Flashback in motel**

 **Axel packing his backpack while his doorway and it was Lee.**

Lee: "Hello Axel, eh... still take the chance to find your sister in Atlanta."

Axel: "As I say, I must do this as Glenn did."

Lee: "I know how you feel, but I already told Glenn that its a long shot, and we never heard anything from him because he has Clementines second walkie-talkie."

Axel: "And Clementines own walkie-talkie interrupted remember, so it does not mean that Glenn is still alive or dead, and Atlanta is so f ***"

Lee sucks, he is afraid that the boy will understand what will happen if he finds his undead sister as Lee to his brother just like back in the days when they were in the pharmacy in Macon.

Axel: "Look Lee, I understand what you're trying to do, but it is to decide now"

Axel is still packing his backpack, then both heard someone arguing outside.

Lilly: This is ridiculous plan, it is a suicide plan just for walkers can't swim and you are just scare in this country now, don't you?"

Kenny: Calm fucking down lady, you should think about how long there is food in the pharmacy and I know it has only been a week ago, because this shit start but walkers have become more and more every day "

Lee and Axel just staring at them from the front of Axel's door.

Axel: "Both of them should taking relax from the argument"

Lee: "Yeah your right, maybe Lilly is a good leader, but she takes us to hard on the food mostly"

Axel: "Same here, speaking of Lilly, I heard about Larry getting fuck you, I mean, I heard that asshole smash right to your face and left you behind to the walkers before Kenny came in straight and save your life in the pharmacy. So what's the deal with this guy anyway if you do not mind answering it"

Axel sent a glare to the right to Larry that secure the walls now.

Lee: "He just a old racist, that is just he's own business"

Axel: "Tch I don't tolerate it with that, that old coat need to focus on survival, not about his own personality "way" or whatever it is "

Lee: "Well let's not give any trouble with him, it can give our group a little devastating for nothing than Larry's temperature"

Axel: "Yeah sure, he maybe is old but got muscles. I mean he should probably find food on it's own because Lilly have send you, me and Kenny out to the drugstore like a goddamn services and all he just to barking us because we three are slowpokes instead to say thanks to us, what do you think about that Lee?"

Lee starting thinking about it but someone call to him.

Clementine: "Lee! Can you come here, i need your help something, please"

Lee: "Sure Clem, we talking about it later. See ya"

Axel smile and nodded to Lee. Lee start to go ahead to help Clementine when Axel walk back into his room.

* * *

 **Present**

Axel stop remember and he see a big fence that holding enough walkers walk in the safe camp-zone. There's a watchtower right at the gate.

The entranced starting opening and inside of fence there was a lot of people, most of them they just sitting on their's own blankets and eating food.

"Please tell me they are here" thinking Axel and start to hope to his siblings could be here.

 **To be** **continued**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cold Lieutenant

**Sorry for wait, this chapter should come yesterday. By the way, i write in my samsung pad and it is hard and tough with the touch screen to write for me. But i will get back my laptop soon whis the hard** **disk was broken over 3 years but my dad fixed and replace a new hard disk. It will be easy with the key board to write fast. I hope you will enjoy this chapter about little more of family dixon in my story.**

 **I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters!**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Axel's POV**

I can see people suffers around after this shit staring. Man, i wonder how they saw everything and someone lost their own family. I see whole lot of windows of towers, every was dark from inside in the towers. There was a few big white tents for a medical place, food place and some military's meeting.

Right now i see three soldiers wrestled down a man and one of them point the man's with a gun then BANG. What a hell?

"Hey what hell was that for? One of your buddies shot an unarmed man in the cold blood!" I snapped.

"That man was probably who trying to sneak out to middle of the town then he got bitten later before we caught him." Soldier 2 explain.

I starting be little frustrating "So then gun to the brain right in front of people right, i think you guys should try be little humanity when you handle this situation in the next time." I spoke up.

"Listen boy, it's not your call plus your are not our lieutenant here!" Soldier 1 yelling.

I frowned and look the soldier who walk behind me. "I just giving some advice to deliver the lieutenant, your disrespectful asshole. Let's see what's going to happen when he got the advice from me." I shot back. The Soldier 1 staring frowned on me but not scare me in personality.

"Actually, he is SHE!" Soldier 2 explain.

What, oh man why this all this women power everywhere. Now i see a little green building, it has two floors and have an entrance staircase. It must be place there the military use as a commander center. I see two more soldiers standing on the ground and guarding.

And then i see a door open at staircase of the green building and there's is a female soldier who came out it.

"What is all about, soldiers?" Female Soldier asking strictly.

"This kid came from outside Atlanta, very far away if you ask me. By way Lieutenant, kid say he looking for his siblings here in Atlanta." Soldier 2 said.

The Female Lieutenant starting take a look on me. "Really huh? Well well, it's so nice to hear that" Lieutenant said.

"But it would be better get to my office and start to talk about your history, before we talk i have to do something important so it will take a little while. What was your name?" Lieutenant said when she looking doubtful on me.

Oh god, i don't know if they know about my father because he work as military before he moved to be mechanic of Robins Air Force Base in Macon. I don't want them to know about his son, me myself was use to be drug dealer to get money for my sick mother who past away a month ago. Well when it's been more than seven days after the outbreak started so it doesn't matter but still i don't want get trouble with military.

"It's Axel." i answer.

"Your full name, boy." Lieutenant said and frowned on me.

"What does it matter with the surname of an outsider like me." I explain.

"Because there are rules here, besides you have to find siblings right, and think they might be here so you can tell their surname just like yours." Lieutenant said.

"I can just give some description of them to you and no more." I shot back.

Lieutenant just look me and starting walk to me and stand right close front of me. What the hell is she doi... SMASH! I feel on the ground and everywhere became fuzzy and then gets dark.

 **End Axel's POV**

* * *

 **Flashback to the motel**

Axel walk around the walls and looking closer that everything is enough protection from the walkers getting in the motel, because he was doubtful about Lilly putting her crazy old man, Larry work on that.

Larry: "What are you doing, are trying prepare for the chrismas, you little bulldog?" Axel looking on the left and see Larry and Doug.

Doug: "This is not a joke, Larry. Those bells can be usefull to alert us for walkers and..." But Larry interrupts Doug's last word"

Larry: "Are you going to try make a dinner clock for the deads, you and your smart rotten brain gonna be first their meal because you are useless with a gun"

Axel shakes his head. Axel start walk to Lilly and Kenny.

Axel: Hey Lilly, your dad insults Doug and his weight"

Lilly: "Don't treat me like i am his mother except his daughter, Axel. And it is just how he is like i already told you back that day in the drugstore."

Axel: "Maybe, i can be hard-ass like him sometimes but i have valid reasons and controll my feelings. Do you really think his temper gonna keeping him alive? Plus if you are our leader why can't you just for ones respect all of us, not just for your dad."

Lilly frowned at Axel before she go to Larry and Doug. Axel going start talk to Kenny

Axel: "Let me guess, you and Lilly never shakes your hands yet."

Kenny: Hell no, she didn't see my point, i thought this place is safe but we can't just live here forever meanwhile it's getting worse outside the walls. I mean what are we gonna to do when there is no food in the drugstore and macon too."

Axel: "We can probably find a lake and fishing, you were a captain on a fish boat right, but it's just a example"

Kenny: "Well i guess it might be good one there if not the walkers in the water"

Axel: "Allright, i go back to my room."

Kenny looked at Axel when he walk to his door. He thinking about Axel is going to left behind the group to Atlanta and find his siblings.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Man, my head. I woke up and i see around full of kind a office's stuffs and i see sitting a chair. I find out my hands is tied. Great, just damn great that bitch is gonna regret if she gonna free me from chair after we have talk i hope.

Right now i see a door open and it was Lieutenant. She walk right to me "So, your are awake" Lieutenant said. I frowned at her. Maybe i not starting to hate her but she is really out of paranoid over her question about my full name. She take a her own chair and sitting on it right in front of me.

"I'm Lieutenant Archer, i am charge here and the one who keeping survivors camp's control" Archer said with hers soothing voice. "And i am sorry for this earlier but you could be from a nasy group who send you here and make some distraction to me and my soldiers while your friends could make a trouble. But we have search everywhere outside of the walls and the fences too and nothing, so i guess you are not really are from a nasty group or you could be a scanverger to steal our weapon and food." Archer explain about the reason why did she hit Axel to unconscious.

"Look madame, i'm sorry about i was rude, but i didn't to come here for safety except to find my find..." Axel try explain but interrupted by Archer.

"Your little sister, Emma Dixon and your baby brother Charles Dixon, right Axel Dixon." Archer finnish up Axel's word and revealed his secret.

What, how the hell did she know my family's name and that's mean they are here? I see Archer waved her hand with a photo. On the photo there was me, Emma, Charles, Teresse (Charles mother) and our father Daryl Dixon. Damn, the soldiers must had sneaking my bag when i was unconscious.

"I really understand why did you try to keep your last name from us." Archer said.

"You don't know a shit about me or mine secret reasons except i am son of a former soldier!" I snapped.

"Hmph, if you say so. Let's hear this." Archer said when she bring up a binder with info. Why did the military have evidence about me while the world getting a chaos of the deads.

" Now then, here it this. Dixon's oldest son went to military school at 16 years old. Dixon moved to RAFB from military because his reckless behavior and have a figth with commander." Archer reading about my family's history.

I'd never though about my big brother when the walkers shows up until right now, he is really a hard-ass than me, a little karisma side and so strictly on me, he's propably only one who can scare me but sometimes he respect me. He always gym when he was 12 years old at beginning. He is big and have muscles that he is stronger than me. He always follow our father's footsteps. Our brother-relationship is complicated, like a hate-love relationship. He was jealous on me over that our mother love to me more than she to my brother. I did't notice that until my brother admitted about that after our mother's death. Oh god, i wonder what happened to him, but i really sure the walkers is not a match for him.

Man, i hope that Archer don't have any info about me. What i did in the past.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I have some good news, i gonna borrow few OCs who own by writers and my thanks to them about they give me permission to use thier OCs.**

 **By the way, there is only one writer who didn't respond to me and i really hope to the writer respond soon. I give one and a half week to wait for the writer to respond. So the chapter 5 will coming soon or later after the writer respond.**

 **You will know to who one or two of OCs and one or two writers in the info on the chapter 4 and Chapter 5.**


	4. Chapter 4: My Mistakes

**I don't own the Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and his sister, Emma Dixon**

 **A special character are making a appearance. My thanks to Chris Rudy for letting me use the character in this story. Plus three more of Chris Ruby's OCs are going to be mentioned in this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Outside of the green building**

"Let me in, i wanna see my big brother now." A young girl who yelling at soldiers. The young girl have a long blonde hair, could be eleven or twelve years old and have blue eyes.

"Calm down kid. Our Lieutenant just want to talk with him. Now you will please stop to try get through us." Soldier 3 said and try to calm the kid.

"I don't thinks so, some people said about they saw your lieutenant hit at a older teenager to the ground and took him to in that building. It seems like you guys are out of control" the girl snapped.

"You wanna have a conflict between you and us, your brother was rude to the Lieutenant" Soldier 1 starting to threatens the girl.

"My brother knows what he doing, you are the one who is rude toward all of us" The girl shot back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the green building.**

 **Axel's POV**

I can't believe it about Archer have to bring up some of my past. I really sure i have no choice to still keep the secrets.

"Oh here it is about you. Interesting, you have a very tough life with your stupid mistakes." Archer explain from the Info about my dad and his family.

I frowned at her. "I wouldn't say it was stupid, it was mistakes but still not stupid." I explain.

"What would you call then?" Archer asking.

I looking down and starting to think about my past. "I can't say right now without explanations." I mumbled.

"Okay, let's hear about this, you were cutoff from the high school for two years ago, can you tell me why?" Archer asking"

"Is this really obliviously?" I ask back.

"Might be, but i better be careful if i were you. I just make sure that you are not a troublemaker for all of us, you should think about what kind are you for others survivors." Archer said and give it me a cold glare.

I glare back at her but i sighed then. Is this how she treat to the people?

"Have you hurt anyone from the high school?" Archer asking.

"Yes i did." I answered.

"Then who or it was more than a pupil?" Archer ask.

I close my eyes for a few seconds and open then become bound glance. "My ex-girlfriend and her's two best friends. Especially one of them. She is really sickness girl i ever meet." I said.

"How come?" asked Archer

"A lot of way." I said and starting looking down then sighed. Archer looking with hers suspecting but calming eyes at me. "She and I had spent over a year before the cutoff. I didn't notice what is she and her friends up to, i only heard about my best friend was in the hospital. I don't know why, i only heard by a asshole to his father that he told me about his own son was just overacting. I almost believe it because he didn't told me anything what really happened but i wasn't really sure what his father said about it. Until later i heard my friend was send on the hospital again stay there over a few months. When he came back to high school, my girlfriend told it was she and best friend who attacking on my friend, almost got him killed. That made her really felt guilty over it but i did not care about it, i was so mad over she did told any thing. I dumped her already, she was trying to explain but i didn't listen to her. I was worried about my friend is going get be trouble because my ex-girlfriend's best friend is a psycho and some kind a person will not stop. I found him with the other friend of that psycho and was part of the attack, but she feels sorry too about that. My friend forgave her and then they become a couple. I didn't accept in the beginning but short after that i did it." I said.

"But one day that psycho have heard about her own friend and my friend are a couple, she was going to something awful at him. But i was there and told her to go away and never come back. And then she try to force me to get out of way but i didn't. Then it become a rough fight between two of us. In the end she was going to stab me right to my chest but i force back and hit her so much until i stop short after that. We both of us was so a whole mess." I said and closing my eyes of the pain from that day.

"And that's why you're cutoff from the high school by your principal." Archer said.

I nodded to answer. "I know it doesn't feel fair for my ex-girlfriend because i forgive her other friend and i didn't to her. I feel it was part of my fault too that i didn't notice about my friend was attacked and why ." I said.

Archer send me a sorry glace toward me. "I am sorry hear that, i guess we leave that for now." Archer said and reading the info again. Damn, i glad at our principal as he judge to that bitch Amanda something really as she is angry about that after the fight even i hate his behavior. But i still feel guilty over as i said to Archer that i didn't notice by the attack at Chris. I wonder now if he is alright now and where he is now. I really hope Amanda isn't living, like right this shit starting and forget the rules that she going to probably kill Chris or worse.

"Is it truth that your mother got a diagnosis of cancer for five years ago?" Archer asked.

I looked down and start to be sad when Archer mentioned about my mom that she died last month ago. But i must focus now to answer Archer's question.

"Yes, that's correct. My mom was sick since i was ten, we didn't have much money to get her in the operation." I said.

"I see, but something in my head tells me that you try to do for you mother after the cutoff. Did try make money for your mother?" Archer said and waving her hand with a thousand pieces dollar bound by rubber bands.

Shit, i forgot the money that was still in my bag. Well it doesn't matter anymore after my mother's dead and the outbreak. Even that, it was my biggest mistake of all but i had good reasons and that was for my sick mom.

"Alright, i was use to be drug-dealer for a while in Macon" I said.

Archer send a glare towards me. "So you have become a goddamn junkie, do you think that's was gonna pure your mom huh" Archer asked strictly.

"Look lady, i was just dealing with easy drugs even i got plenty money. I knew mom will never live longer, i though i did this for her but it was too late." I said with little sadly tone.

"Whatever it was good or bad reasons, you almost blow up your life. You should think about what's gonna happened with you after your mother's death." Archer said with coldly tone.

"I was going to get back the money to my drug-dealers friends at the same day when everything this shit started. And i don't care what you think about my mistakes but i can say it was to try save a persons life." I said with a little frustrating tone.

"Then you must understand no one can save all" Archer said and send a glare towards me.

"At least you can try and you did, you keeps those people safe." I said.

"NO ONE is safe forever!" Archer shot back.

"What? What's that supposed to mean? I mean, me and those people hope that you military are going to clean this mess up, right." I asked.

Archer looked down and then stand up from her's chair. She went straight towards the windows and looking to the people and the walls. "We have lost our many units from many different states. We have lost contact from the rest for two days ago." Archer said with little sadly tone.

What, there is no army or any help from the government. So that's means there is just us as survivors and the walkers.

"I guess we are done now, but before i let you go to the other survivors. I have to give you some words." Archer said when she went towards me.

"Mind i have choice?" I asked.

"I don't know what in the world do you thinking about drugs or the cutoff so it doesn't matter anymore since this mess started but you better not be troublemaker. I not going let you go from Atlanta because just for our safety and you better follow my rules. Understand?" Archer said with a strictly tone.

"Whatever, if this is it for me." I said and frowned towards Archer.

* * *

 **Outside of the green building**

When i getting the outside, i see a few soldier guarding as they guarding the building and talking with a little girl. Wait, she have blonde hair...could that be.

The girl taking look at me and starting little crying. "Axel? Is this really you?" The girl said while the soldiers moved away to let me see completely.

"Oh god, Emma." I said with a tear of my eye and run to her and we hug each other. Oh thank god.

* * *

 **Flashback in Motel**

Lilly: "It's suicide, Axel".

Axel: "I have to do this, if Glenn could then i can too."

Lilly: "I gave you safety and..." But Axel interrupted Lilly.

Axel: "We gave safety each other or mostly of us." Axel glare at Larry who working on the walls.

Lilly: "So that's it, you just go away from the group who actually need you.

Axel: "Your dad who actually need help to calm his temper down, not let him yelling at people whose around of himself."

Lilly: Well screw you when you're at the other side of the walls then."

Axel: Fine then, i guess we see about who is the boss here in this place. I think Lee is gonna be the first to start to decide which is one of us is the good leader."

* * *

 **Present**

We both have hugging and look at each other.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay, bro" Emma said and stops crying.

"Where is your mom?" I asked.

Emma looked down with a sadly face. "My mom... she did't..." Emma said but could't finish the whole sentence. No! Damn, Tanya didn't make it shit. She and i barely know each other but she was a good mother.

"I'm so sorry Emma." I said with a sadly tone.

"Alright, you punks. Play time is over, now follow with me." Soldier 1 burst.

"I don't need your help to guide my brother to the other, you jerk." Emma shot back.

"Are you trying to test me, you little ass" Soldier 1 said with a anger tone.

"Have you problem with my sister then you have problem with me, asshole." I yelling at that disrespectful soldier. I have enough with him.

"Hey, just let them go man. The girl knows the way to her friends." Soldier 2 said.

Soldier 1 just glare at us two before he went of.

When i and Emma go to her camp, i wonder what she mean the 'others'. "So what do you mean the others, sis?" I asked.

"Charles, right." Emma answer with a happy tone.

"Really? oh thank god again, is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's with Therese, they two was a part of the people who came this camps i the first day after these monsters shows up." Emma said.

"These monsters was humans before, until they got eating by the walkers and then they turned to be more of them." I said.

"Walkers? Why do you name this when they trying to eating us?" Emma asked.

"They just walking and walking and never stops, plus i didn't name them. It was my new friends from the group in Macon, used to hanged out with them after the outbreak starting." I said.

"So you came here to find by your own?" Emma asked.

"Yes, i did." I said. I didn't want take responsibility over someone to traveled with me to Atlanta. I wonder about Glenn did make it to get in this city to find his friends. When we arrived to Emma's and the others' own camp i can see the walls bordered near by the camp. It must be the other side of the gate. When we starting to moved in...

"Axel?" A person said who is behind me.

I and Emma turned on to the person. This person wears sunglasses. No way, is he here too?

"Chris!" I yelled little with a chocked and happy tone.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for late, i know it's been almost week but i will get back my laptop soon i can write fast and easy.**


	5. Chapter 5: You're a Dixon, then Fight!

**Author note: I don't own Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon, Charles Dixon and Therese Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Please read, review and alert/follow story.^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **At the street in east of military quarantine zone**

 **Axel's POV**

I can't believe it is him. I never thought i will see him in this place.

I walk slowly to him and see he has bandage which is roll over his shoulder, it must been that he got shot by the military in the hospital where we saved his sister Cath. **(See Chapter 4 in Good things can be Bad things later)**

By the way, he looks fine. He was happy to see me. Now when we stand front of each other in a moment.

"I thought you will never live longer for these fucking military." I said with a lowly glad tone.

"They took me to one of their trucks after i told them i was alone in my house and i need a help for my shoulder." Chris said with a happy tone as he reach his hand to me to shake. As we shook our hands then hugged each other. Then we turned around and see Emma who smile at us.

"Why didn't told me that he was here too?" I complained.

"Well i thought it would be little surprised after Chris told me about his sister and the hospital as you thought that he could be death-" Emma explained but interrupted by the solider 1.

"Hey, will you guys fuck off and get back to your tent right damn now." Soldier 1 yelling with strictly tone as me, Emma and Chris giving a glare towards him. We walk to the tent while i see Chris looking at me with a curious and worried look.

"Wait Axel, where's Cath? Is she's not with you?" Chris asked with a worried tone.

"She's fine. But not here, she is with our group in Macon. Good people." I said and try to calm Chris.

"What, you left her alone with strangers?" Chris said with a shock tone.

"Jesus Chris, i said they are good people. They have kids and some of them took risk to save me and Cath. So they're fine in my book." I said as Chris calm down at least now.

"Okay, sorry to be upset but how long it's been when you left from your group?" Chris asked with calmed tone.

"Two days ago. I was driving on a car until the gas was empty and then still keep going by foot over two days." I explained about my traveled story to Chris and Emma.

"Wow! You must be tired now after walking over two days." Emma said and was impressed by mine travel by foot.

"Yeah, but i can still walk if i have to. Anyway i glad that both of you are okay and still breathing." I said with a happy tone.

"You too buddy and be a tough bastard to talk against that son of bitch who treating us back there. That fucker and this bitch Rina are those people in my list of the worst people, but not worst than psycho Amanda." Chris said.

"Rina who?" I asked.

"The Lieutenant, Rina Archer." Chris answered as i didn't knew it because the lieutenant have never introduced her first name earlier.

"How did you know about her full name, it seems like that she is a person who never want to introduce her first name." I asked.

"Well, i had sneaked into her office on the night for a few days ago." Chris whispers closer to me so no one other can't hear him.

"You sneaked into the lieutenant's office in the military quarantine zone? Are you crazy or something?" I asked with little loud but not enough so everybody can hear and with a chocked face.

"Let's get in the tent right now and we'll talk about it, later." Chris said and calmed down me.

Then we came up with a big long white tent which that can accommodate 50 people with their things and supplies inside. We went into the tent and then I saw that there were at least 30 people who were there and it seems like they've had a tough day. The rest of them are on their blankets and the others just talk to each other about what the military will do next. I can't just believe that those fucking soldiers did just shot that poor man's head right front of the people. Then Chris stay and it seems like he have to do something.

"Oh, Axel. I have something to do with a friend. I will catch up you later." Chris said and he go to the left from us.

"Okay. Wait a minute, what do you mean "a friend"?" I asked back.

"It's just a friend of me. She need something help" Chris answered.

"Did you say " _She_ "?" I scoff little and tease little with Chris as he got some red at his face.

"Don't think about it, will you." Chris said with strictly tone while he got a little redness on his face.

"Okay, Okay. It's your own business. Don't take too long and do not get shot again." I said and wave to Chris.

"Thanks. I will be right back." Chris said as he smile and wave back to me and walk away to somewhere in the tent while I and Emma still walk to far into the tent.

When we got to the end of the tent and on the left i see a woman with a baby. I can't believe they are fine... Thank god.

"Therese. Look behind you." Emma said to Therese who had already put her baby, my little brother in the cradle and turned around. She got chock to see me and then got some tears from her eyes. I sobbed little as runs to my stepmother and hug her.

"I... I thought i lost you and... Charles..." I said while try to stop sob.

"It's okay. It's okay, we're fine, boy. I glad that you're okay too." Therese said and takes away her tears from hers face.

"The military had brought you and Charles too in this place from our home?" I asked with a little sorry tone but curious too.

"Yes, they had even force me and the neighborhood to bring us to their truck. I don't want leave when Daryl is out there, probably still at RAFB and where were you? You took my car too without asking permission at the same day when those corpses moving around and trying to eat us." Therese is getting upset at me as i starting be shame for myself.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter now what i did at that day. Right now we take a rest for now and-" I trying to calmed Therese but was interrupted by someone who crying. It was Charles who woke up by his mother's bark at me as she turned around and carry him to calm down. Oh Jesus, Therese. What kind mother are you like yelling out and then wake and scare your baby. Well, it was my fault too so...

Then i see someone who coming right to us, it was a woman who wear green medical clothes and talk with Therese.

"Mrs Dixon, will you come and help with Mr Larson and his family?" The female doctor said. I see that Therese look at Charles as she don't want leave Charles who already wake out by her bark on me.

"I can take care him. Go help her. I'm promise that i will never run away again from my family again." I said and try reason my stepmother as she look at me and then give me a happy smile.

"Thank you." Therese said and give me Charles as i carry him with my arms. "Be careful and try the same what you do to calm him down." She said and walk away with the female doctor while Emma sits on her blanket right front of me.

"Let me guess, you're going to make Charles to act a ass-kicker to calm him down, again." Emma said as i nods at her and look at my little brother who look back to me.

"You hear that, brother. What Emma mean that you are a Dixon who have to fight, so fight just like our father do." I said and Charles lifted his arms up and waving around, in other words; He tries to practice fighting with his fists. "Good! Try kick some bad guys" I said and he move his legs that try to kicks. My brother started being almost be tiring as he closed his eyes and get starting to sleeping now.

"You're great, bro." Emma whisper so she don't interrupt the sleeping baby.

"Well thanks. Here, you keep him sleeping. I need take a break. " I said and hand over Charles to Emma and she carry him while i lie down on Therese's bed to rest after walking on foot for two days to Atlanta.

"I have missed you, Axel." Emma said while she lull Charles.

"Me too sis, let me know anything if the something wrong with Charles when Therese isn't around here or something else when you need some help." I said before i closed my eyes.

"I will, thanks bro." Emma answered.

I nods at her while i trying to sleep.

 **End of Axel's POV**

* * *

 **Flashback in the motel**

Axel working on a blue car that he will use this one to drive to Atlanta. Then he hear someone is behind him.

Cath: "Dix?"

Axel turned around and see it was Cath standing right front of him with a little curious look.

Axel: "Hey Cath. What's up?"

Cath: "About the argument when we arrived in this place."

Axel: "Yeah, i know."

Cath: "Why can't i go with you, what if my family is in Atlanta too?"

Axel: "Look Cath, i know you want find them but we can't take a risk. Not after we did in Macon there I and Lee hope our families can be still alive. But Macon wasn't that we hope."

Cath: "I can take care of myself."

Axel: "I know, but not everywhere, like in the hospital. Not because you had a wounded leg, it's about the military who was going to kill you and other patients and who knows what those guys will doing to next in the Atlanta."

Cath lowered her head down and sad look.

Cath: "Do you think the military are going to kill me when they see me in immediately?"

Axel put his hand on her shoulder to mutter her up.

Axel: "I don't know, but we can't take that risk. These guys should not play with and there is no way i can't take with you to Atlanta, so I hope that you understand."

Cath: "Do you know idea how that fucker who tried to kill Duck and then knock Lee out to and left him behind for the walkers before Kenny saved him and you saying I'm safe in this place or our friends are, around with Larry?!"

Axel: "Jesus Cath, this again?"

Cath: "No, i'm seriously. That guy just barking around everybody and he didn't doing a thing for our group."

Axel: "Cath! Listen to me, don't bring up a argument with him while I'm gone. You understand?"

Cath: "Fine, yes boss. Even you protect this guy."

Axel: "I not protecting him. I'm protect you so you don't get some hurt by him."

Cath: "Okay, I understand.

Axel: "Good. By the way, how is Clementine?"

Cath: "Good, I think. But she's still little upset over her walkie-talkie."

Axel sighed about her comment about the walkie-talkie.

Axel: "She would get over it."

Cath: "Dix, it's just about her parents."

Axel: "I know, but it's a long shot to get her parents in Savannah which is pretty far away and it's impossible to say they're alright or not."

Cath: "I know what you mean, but it doesn't have to tell her about it.

Axel: "I just saying Clementine should not be so desperate over to find her parents and believe they are still alive, it would be a mess in her head if she find out the truth about it."

Cath: "You might be have a point there, Dix. But let's leave Clem to get over it herself for now. Anyway, have you heard that Carley and Doug have became closer and closer?"

Axel: "They had actually but Carley have told me that she like Doug but decide to be alone and i don't know why, probably because we have to focus on this mess."

Cath: "Oh, poor Doug. You think he's okay with that?"

Axel: "I don't know, it seems like he just focus on those alarm bells or something. He just want to help the group since he's not good enough to wear a gun."

Cath: "Well he do some awesome stuff, like this."

Cath pick a something from her pocket and turn on that was laser-lamp who point right to Axel, to his eyes as he got some blurred vision by that.

Axel: "Ow, what the hell was that?"

Cath: "It's a laser pointer that Doug found it. I keep it for a while for to surprising you."

Axel: "Very funny, my eyes is so blurry for now: Other word, I will be little blind for a while. Why can't you go and play with Clementine and Duck?"

Cath: "Yes, Mr Dixon."

Cath walk away with a smile for fun while Axel look at her with a little annoying glance.

Axel: "Oh great, nice worked Ms Carver that stop me from to work on the car but on other side, I can take relax for now."

 **End of** **flashback**

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

 _I see my hands is covered by the blood? What the fuck is going on? I see a girl who lie down on the ground. That... That bitch... I guess i went too far for this but not than on you self. Then I see she moved her finger and than rise up. She grab me and try to bite me, shit, SHIT, SHIIIT._

* * *

 _"You and your friends are just like your father. Reckless, moron, temper-animal and_ _pathetic. Just like what you have done to me!" A dark haired boy yelling at me._

 _"You are the one who is like you said, cause you wasn't be careful!" I shot back. I'm so_ _furious at him._

* * *

 **In the tent**

I woke up from the nightmare and look around that everything is fine. Oh shit, why is it like this. So I see my half siblings sleeping in the bed. Then I hear someone say my name.

"Axel? Are you okay?" Therese said with a curious tone as I take a breath and focus now to answer.

"Yeah, I fine, it just...i need some air." I said and stand up from the bed.

"Okay, Chris is outside and waiting for you and... be careful." Therese said with a little worried look and I got some questions about why should i be careful and for what.

"Um... okay, i will be back before Emma and Charles wakes up." I said as Therese give a hand on my shoulder. I smile at her to give signal to do not be worry. I walk away and went to the outside as i see Chris who sitting on a box at left side of the tent.

* * *

 **Outside of the tent**

I walk to him and i see he got a little wound at his forehead. What the fuck happened to him?

"Hey Chris, what the hell happened to your forehead?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but it's not why I'm sitting here. I know you want to get out of here with your family." Chris said.

"And you too. Cath will kick my balls if I left you behind with that bitch Rina." I said with little false nervous as Chris grinned.

"Well, I already plan to get out of here from this place, before you arrived." Chris explain.

"You have planned?" I asked.

"Yes, but now we are screwed because there is a problem which it shouldn't be." Chris said with little frustrated tone.

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well now i'm back to write this story and i will finish this for once.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter.^^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pyromaniac

**Author note: I don't own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon, Charles Dixon and Therese Dixon. Plus Greg Thomson is my OC too, but he just appeared this chapter.**

 **Chris Carver and Megan Keller belongs to Chris Rudy. My thanks to him again for letting me use Megan.**

 **Two special characters are making a appearance. My thanks to I heart Lyoko for** **letting me use these characters in this story.**

 **Please read, review and alert/follow story.^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Axel's POV**

I look at Chris with a curious look. What's a problem?

"What do you mean there is problem?" I said.

"Me and a friend of me have take some guns from military for a safety before they transport to their another base on the outside of walls. But now the rest of them are gone." Chris said as he stand and kicks the box by rage.

"Any ideas where are they?" I said with while wave a hand for a signal to Chris to calm down.

"Well, you are not going to like it." Chris said while he calm down.

"Who told you what i actually doesn't like something right now? Is something to do with your wound?" I said with a little skeptical eye.

"It was two bastards who pick on me for a ten minutes ago but I manage against them. But i think it was that fucker Greg who is behind all this." Chris said and I give a doubt glare towards him. Greg is here too and still screwing everything?

"Wait, Greg Thomson? The same Greg; the sick bastard who tried to burn up principal's office in high school?" I asked and scoffed little.

"Yep." Chris answered.

"And he is here and do his hobby by his agenda in this place?" I asked.

"Correct, but not really here. There is a old warehouse that he and his buddies use this place to play fire or something invalid stuff." Chris explain.

"No shit. And he's still there, right now?" I asked while I prepare a little action with the sick fire-dude.

"Yes, he is but not for long." Chris said and he pick up two pistol from his pockets and give one of those to me. I grab the pistol no doubt.

"Greg is not to play with him or his friends, i guess." I said while check the ammo and reload the pistol as Chris did same.

"I wish it would be different but they giving us no choices. Besides, you shot at the soldier back at the hospital." Chris said and put the gun in his pocket as I did same.

"I still feeling about that, but it will be different now. We search after some assholes and kill them in a self-defense when they trying to kill us." I said with a little bitter look.

"Easy, Axel. It doesn't have to go far this way, i hope. We have to try avoid away his friends without get noticed of us. I know a way to the warehouse, there's no of Greg's kneel-dogs except these monsters or whoever they are..." Chris explain.

"Walkers. Me and the group from Macon call them Walkers." I said.

"Walkers? You mean like they always walks?" Chris asked when his eyebrows raised up.

"Exactly. They always walk until they ends when you kill them. Have you killed some walkers before?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean when I and mine friend was in the city to find some supplies there was a walker who grab mine foot and try to bite me. My friend came straight and kick that fucker's arms and lost the grip on my foot. Then I stands up and smash at his throat. He still moved even his throat was half-smashed even it could still breathing." Chris telling about little about his story before I arrived.

"You must hit the head, the brain. It's how you kill them." I explain.

"Why head?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but let's move now before Greg leave that place." I said and Chris nods at me to answer yes. We started to walk through the alley which was around from the tent and there was no soldiers there.

"You still have your knifes?" I asked while we keep walk.

"It's called Sais, Axel. How many times do i have to tell you about it?" Chris complain with little annoying look.

"Well, like you did to me about my two hidden-blades." I said and laugh little about my joke.

"Oh, ha,ha, very funny. You and your "friend" should do more than those knifes." Chris said.

"It's called Hidden-blades, Chris." I mimics his tone just like about his Sais and Chris look at me with a glare until he laugh as I do too.

When we came to further into the alley, there was a ladder to the roof. The building is almost three hundred feet long.

"Are we going to climb ladder to the roof?" I said with a doubt glance towards Chris.

"Yes, this is only way to get the warehouse without get attention to the soldiers or Greg and his friends by us." Chris explain.

"Are you fucking seriously?" I said with a little upset tone.

"Come on, are you a chicken or not?" Chris tries to tease me through convincing as I look at him with a annoying look and sigh.

"Fine, I go first." I said and start climb the ladder as Chris look at me worried about if I know what I doing.

"Are you sure?" Chris said with a worried glance.

"I'm said it's fine. You want let Greg to get away with our guns, huh?" I said.

"Hell no." Chris said as he start to climb the ladder after me. Later then we were in half-way and still climbing. Man, I hope it will be over soon.

* * *

 **On the Roof**

We're on the roof now and take a relax for a few seconds. Chris look at the views as I sat down.

"Is anyone who saw us?" I asked.

Chris watch down and can see over the military's zone.

"No. No one have ever see us when I and my friend climb up to this roof." Chris answered.

"How many who know about your plan and the guns?" I ask when I stand up.

"You, me, my friend, Therese and Greg if he actually knew when he stole the guns from me." Chris answered as he turned around from the views and walk to me to talk.

"And you or Therese never have told to Emma about it?" I said with a doubt glance.

"Look, I don't want to put her into the plan. She going to try to help and it's too dangerous for her." Chris explain.

"You maybe have right, Chris. But not for long because we're going to escape and she need to know about it before your plan starts, after we get back the guns." I said.

"Okay, but let's focus on the guns." Chris said.

"Are you sure that we will make it through this, just two of us? What about your friend then? Should she helping us?" I asked with a full questions in my head.

"I'm not sure that she will get over it if we gonna have to..." Chris said but couldn't finish his last words because he lowered his head down. Don't tell me that his friend can't... great.

"I get it, it's okay. But funny that you pick her in this. But might to tell me who is she..." I said but was interrupted by a explosion but small loud. Still can hear that it come from somewhere in the city. Chris and I go to the other side of the roof, against the views to the town. We look the views to find the explosion where is comes from. Then we see a smoke which appear from right on the middle of the city.

"Was that Greg?" I asked while still look at the smock.

"Yeah, it must be him. The Warehouse is right there where the smoke comes from." Chris confirms.

"Good. I make this crazy pyroman that his blood will come from the matchstick." I said and give a little threat glance towards the smoke.

"Good one there. But we need him fine, no wound, okay?" Chris said with a little smile while waved his hand to give signal to relax me.

"We'll see if he's not trying make a conflict against us." I said.

"Come here, there is a hatch to get inside this building." Chris said and walk to the hatch which leading into here this building. While Chris was going to opened the hatch I starting remember about the dreams.

"I have dreamed about that day in the high school... the fight." I mumbled loud as Chris heard and raised the eyes.

"Oh, and what happened with... _her_?" Chris growled over that girl who did with his eyes, that's why that he wear sunglasses.

"I think I killed her but then she came back as a walker and tried to bite me. And then everything was dark and I yelling at someone but I can't remember that person." I explained about my dreams.

"Well, I hope that fucking psycho had been eaten by those walkers. I putt money on it." Chris said as he opened the hatch.

"I wish I could the same, but I don't think that bitch is not easy to be a food for the walkers." I said when I walk to Chris.

"I know what you mean but I just saying then let us hope that she will never found us. Anyway, let's keep moving." Chris said while he calmed down and get down into the hatch as I did same and closed after.

* * *

 **15 minutes later on the ground**

Chris and I get outside from the building through the entrance. Then we saw five walkers across the street. We hiding behind a wrecked car so the walkers didn't get attention.

"Fuck, what the hell is going on? This street was clear when I was with my friend before." Chris said.

"There is no place's safe. I guess we have to handle them." I said as I getting prepared to kill those walker.

"You're sure we can?" Chris said and give me a skeptical glance.

"It's just five of them, if they were over one hundred then we can't do something about it." I said.

"Okay then. It just... it's gonna be first time to kill them. It's the brain that I should hit?" Chris said.

"Yes, I go first and show you." I said and walk from the car and walked toward the nearest walker who noticed me directly. Come on, you rotten bastard. It was going to grip me with their hands, but I avoid and grip the neck. I stab with one of mine hidden blades into the head. Then the walker stop moving and collapses to the ground and I went straight back to Chris.

"See, that's how you doing to deal with those things." I explain.

"Okay, let me try now." Chris said and pick up his two sais from his pocket and be ready.

"I be right behind you, in case if it gets something wrong." I said. Chris nods at me and start to walk to another a walker. The walker got attention by Chris and starting to walk to him, Chris waving around his sais to point on the head to stab it. He try to stab right to head but hit right to the mouth. The sai is stuck on the mouth as the walker try to grab Chris while I starting to run and help him but he stab immediately with a another sai right to the head this time. The walker stop moving and collapse to the ground as Chris take a little breath and he did it. He turned around and smile towards me as I stay.

"I did it. I guess it was beginner's luck, huh." Chris said with a happy tone. I shook with my head and grins little, but then suddenly appeared three more walkers and walk to Chris who didn't even notice by them. Shit!

"CHRIS, BEHIND YOU!" I yelled and runs to help him. Chris turned around and becomes little surprised but was not so frightened. Chris fought against the near walker while I kick against the other which made it fell backward to the ground. I looked at the third who already grab my arm but stabbed directly in the head with my other hand. The walker collapsed to the ground while someone grasp my hair, it was the walker who stood up and grabs my hair. It was going to bite my neck but then Chris stab right to the head from behind and saved me. After it collapsed, I looked at the first walker lying on the ground and is dead as Chris took care of it before he rescued me.

"Man, that was close. Thanks Chris." I said while I take a little breath.

"No problem. You scared me when that thing grabs your hair. Luckily I already stab the other one or else it was too late."

"Yeah, by the way not bad with your sais." I said.

"Thanks. You know what, you really need to cut your hair before those things going to do the same just like your "hairdresser" try to bite you." Chris said about my hair.

"I don't think so, but I'm fine for now. I didn't even knew that bastard would stand up so fast." I said.

"Anyway, I'm appreciated for you teaching me how to deal with walkers." Chris said as he waving his fist front of me. I understand what that mean as I send my own fist to his own: **Bro-fist!**

"Well, you had already trained to self-defense a long time ago before all this mess." I said as we keep walking to the smoke.

"But it is little different between the living and the walkers. The walkers never gives up until their brains is destroyed." Chris said.

"So when we got the guns and then get out of here from this city. And what then?" I asked.

"We talk this later, alright. Look, don't worry about it. The plan will work. After we gets the gun and Meg-" Chris said but then I hear some voices.

"Wait, listen. I hear something or somebody." I said. Chris begin to be quiet and listen. There were some voices that came from nearby and I and Chris begin to hide against the wall of the building and I leaned out carefully to see from the corner. The voices comes from a white building where the smoke came from.

"Jesus, it's the warehouse there Greg are." Chris confirmed about the building as I raise up my eyes.

"No shit. It looks like that he and his friends have a goddamn party inside of that building." I said.

A door opened of the warehouse opening. Then several people which came out from the door and went off to another street. A short brown-haired teenager who stayed behind at the door, it's Greg Thomson, then he went back into the warehouse. The other people are gone now.

"Did you see him?" Chris asked and I leaned back.

"Yeah, he's still in the warehouse and his crazy buddies had leave behind." I confirmed.

"Sounds good, we can handle him easy then without a fight." Chris said.

"Now don't sink your guard, I think his friends will be back for a moment. Plus, it's Greg we talking about; He won't give up so easily." I said as we starting move on to the warehouse. This building is unguarded, seriously. Why that moron couldn't focus on the walkers instead have a fucking fun with fireworks or whatever he and his friends do. I check on the window to see where is Greg now inside of the warehouse while Chris getting closer to the door. Through the window that I see there was a bunch of stuff like, fireworks, firecrackers and some fire-things. Then I see Greg who went to another room and close the door after. That idiot who believe that he can still do his hobby. I sneaking to Chris who stand at the door.

"I think he went to the office or something." I whisper.

"Before we starting to capture him, we can block this door from inside so his friends can't getting in here." Chris thinking a plan.

"Yeah. Sounds great. Let's get in and be quiet." I agree and Chris nods at me. Chris opened the door so slowly and quiet. We sneaking into the warehouse and then I closed door after. When we was looking around this big room to find something to block the door. Before I was going whisper to Chris... BANG.

Shit! Was it Greg? The gunshot was almost hit me on my head but missed. Me and Chris took cover behind each pillars.

"YOU FUCKERS! Chris, you and your bounty hunter be fuck off right now!" Greg yelled and waving around with his gun.

"We just wanna to talk with you, your crazy son of bitch!" Chris shot back while Greg firing three times at us and try to hit us. That little matchstick fucker has become too much for now, I swear that I'm gonna break his arms.

"I'm not talking with a blind vampire or a fucking junkie!" Greg shot back and pull the trigger but the ammo was empty and now he's screwed. "Fuck you, both of two!" Greg bellowed and throwing his empty gun at us but missed while we heard that his friends from outside keeps on running back. Shit!

"They're coming back." I yelling while I see Greg runs to the backdoor that leading to outside of this building. That coward. Then we show up from pillars. Chris turned around as I did and watch a bunch of fireworks.

"Are you thinking what I thinking?" Chris asked with a little nervous smile. Hell I do.

"It's the only way to scare those people outside from inside while we can run after Greg." I said with no nervous look. Then we start to run to the backdoor while we look back and aiming with our guns at the fireworks. We shot at the fireworks and one of them explosive and then another one and another one until the rest. **BOMB!**

It's been large explosion when we got outside from the building while it still explode inside. Then we see Greg who trying to opening the fence to get out from the alley, but it was closed as we start to walk slowly to him and then stop.

"Hello Greg." Chris said with an calm tone but truth is angry at him. Greg turned around and look at us with a calm but nervous look as he smile.

"Hey. Carver. Dixon. No bad emotions, right?" Greg said and start to take some steps ahead right to us.

"No, not all. We're not even pissed. But..." I scoffed and walk right to that asshole as he trying to run past me, but made a trip up against his legs and fell to the ground. He mumbled by the pain. "We're frustrated." I said as Chris kicks right to Greg's stomach.

"Argh, You... son of bitch. Look, if you wanna talk then stop hitting me!" Greg complain.

"Yeah, we will if you shut up and don't call me what did you say back in the warehouse." Chris growled as I heard some of Greg's friends and seems like they getting closer.

"But not here." I said and punch at Greg to his head and he became unconscious. "Let's to carry Greg to a safe place there we can talk with him." I said and grab his arms and Chris grab his legs.

"I know a place, just let me guide us." Chris said and starting to walk from the warehouse while we carrying Greg.

* * *

 **Flashback in the motel**

Axel came back to the motel after he has been at his home where his father and his family lives there in Macon. He opened the gate and see that Doug fixing the bells on the walls.

Axel: "Hey Doug. What are you doing with those bells?"

Doug: "It's a security alarm that it will warn us when some walkers or stranger getting closer to the motel."

Axel: "Oh. You mean a sound trap?"

Doug: "Something like that, but yes. What have you been?"

Axel: "I was at my home in Macon. I came back there to getting these."

Axel shows his hidden blades that he wear them on his arms. Then blades shows out.

Doug: "Wow, impressing things. You made those things?"

Axel: "Yeah, but with a help from a "friend" of mine. He might be smart-ass like you but very paranoid and satanic. He would do something worse than your sound trap."

Doug: "Sounds like he had some bad times in his life."

Axel: "I wouldn't say if it was bad times. Anyway I thought that you and Carley was... you know"

Doug: "She is pretty girl, but she and I take a time-out because I had to do something for our group, so I guess isn't time for... love like that."

Axel: "I had to go back to see the other and good luck with your sound trap."

Doug: "Okay Axel and thanks."

Axel walk away and see Larry working on the fence, Lilly is on watch on the top of RV and the kids playing with the football.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **In an** **abandoned apartment for 20 minutes ago after the warehouse**

We still walk we carrying Greg into a door. When Chris opened the door, he happened to lose his grip on Greg's legs. Chris sigh by little the pain from his shoulder while I pulled the unconscious Greg into the room then I heard someone who sneaking right behind me. I turned around and see a teenager girl ... No way, why is she here?

"Get way from him!" The girl yelling at me and wave a knife right front of me as I grabbed her hand and took it from her. It seems like she don't recognize me, well we never have talk since after the fight with Amanda in the high school.

"What the hell are you doing here, Megan?" I shot back as she look at me with a shock look.

"Oh my god, Axel. I'm so sorry. But your long haired hair hiding your face and-" Megan said but interrupted when Chris yelling at us.

"Will you two quieten down now?!" Chris said too loud with a string tone as we stop argue and look at Chris who pull Greg to a sofa.

"Nice that you have a old friend in visit who think I'm a sick in the head." I said to Chris and refer about Megan as she glare at me.

"She's not a guest here." Chris said as I look at him and remember that Chris got some guns with... no way, she?

"Wait, is she is the one who helped you to get the guns?" I said with a doubt look.

"Yeah and what are you doing here? Megan said.

"Chris have asked me for help to catch that crazy pyroman and before that, my family is here so I came here from Macon!" I said.

"Enough! Both of you. The guns is stolen and we got the thief. Right now, we need to talk with him." Chris yelling at us as we stop talking each other.

I walk to Chris and look at Greg who is still unconscious on sofa.

"I guess he's gonna wake for a while." Chris said.

"I'm not gonna wait a damn minute for this." I said and hit Greg right to his face to wake him up. He woke up and look around.

"What the hell am i? What the fuck did you guys want now?" Greg bellowed right to us.

"We know you're the one who stole our guns." Chris shot back as Greg look that he is trouble now.

"Look, whatever you think it is, is not what I have to doing with." Greg trying to explain but Chris don't buy it of that.

"Yeah if you would never sent your friends to kill me!." Chris shot back.

"I can't tell. It doesn't matter anymore." Greg said and give a creepy smile at us but I ignored it. I've had enough with his bullshit. I came right to him and drag him from sofa. I pushed him against the wall and give a punch to his face. His nose is bleeding now as Megan look angry at me.

"Jesus, Axel! You've gone too far for this. Lay off." Megan yelling at me as I frowned towards her while I'm holding Greg against the wall.

"I'm have barely started, yet." I said with a seriously tone. Then I look back to Greg as he sigh by the hit by me. "Where is the guns?!" I said with a threat glare.

"I sold them." Greg admitted. Sold them? No fucking way. That son of bitch.

"What did you said?" Chris asked.

"I sold them, to some survivors from the safe-zone. Me and mine friends trade them with the guns to the some fire stuff. Did you think all of you three are the only one who planned to leave from this city, huh." Greg said and we were so unhappy about this news. "But those fireworks was only beginning for "Cobalt" that we heard it from Archer when she speak the radio to her friends from other states." Greg said with an evil smile. Cobalt? Never heard about it.

"What do you mean "Cobalt"? And what do you mean it was only beginning, for what?" I asked while I'm still hold him against the wall.

"I can't tell. Look, I don't wanna spoil to you and-" Greg said but I grip his index finger and broke it hard so he shouted pain of it. I released him and he sank down to the floor while Chris getting closer to him.

"Tell us what about this "Cobalt" is or I'm afraid that we can do this in the hard ways." Chris said and look angry at him.

"Or my ways." I said.

"Okay, okay. Just let me stand up and I will tell you." Greg said. He stand up and in a moment he look at something behind us. When he move his mouth to tell us, but then he runs against us and pushed me and Chris out of his way. He ran straight towards the opened window and jumped out of the apartment. What the hell! Then heard a little crash sound. I go to the window and leaned out to look down that he landed to the ground and died. What a waste to take suicide.

"Oh my god. Is he dead?" Megan asked and was shocked over the suicide.

"Yeah. He is." I answered.

"Damn. Well he was a asshole who likes fire." Chris said.

"I never knew he'll do that without watching about this "Cobalt"." I said.

"Oh, I'm really sure that you will letting him go." Megan said and glares towards me.

"Excuse me, did you really think I'm was going to kill him, right after he told us about that "Cobalt"?!" I said with a loud tone.

"It seems like it when you beat him. I think that's why he commit suicide when he thought that you were going to kill him." Megan shot back.

"What would you doing to make him to talk? You didn't even done anything than just watch at me and Chris interrogation him while you complaining on me and my methods!" I shot back.

"SHUT UP! Both of you. Look, It's nobody's fault. Greg had choose to take suicide to make sure that no one will stop "Cobalt" or whatever it is bit now we need to focus now what happened next." Chris yelling at us with his temper tone. Me and Megan stop fighting but still giving a glare each other.

"Your right. We better hurry figured out to get the new guns. That "Cobalt" giving me some bad feelings about this now." I said while calm down.

"I don't think it would be easy, we didn't took so much guns because if the military gonna find out about a few of their guns is missing." Megan said.

"You don't need worry about it, if we work together." I heard someone who say, it was a girls voice but it wasn't Megan. Then we three see a couple teenagers: A boy and a girl who stand at the door and Chris look at her with a shock look.

"Verity? Patrick?" Chris said as he smile. What? He know them? I see Chris walk to the girl and they hugged each other and then he and the boy shook with their hands. I walk to Megan.

"Well, well. Who are these people? I don't think I've ever meet them before." I said.

"That girl is Verity Clinton, she help Chris back when he was attacked by Amanda and Kate in the alley. They runs away when they saw her. After that she calling the ambulance to send him to the hospital, remember?." I nods at her. "She told to Chris sister and Coleen about what happened. And that boy is her boyfriend, Patrick Hartnell. He's nice and so romantic for her. They are another the high school which located a couple miles away from ours." Megan said about them.

"I see. But, do you trust them? I mean, to work with them to get more guns from the military." I said and give a look towards Verity and Patrick.

"Well they're nice, but it's too early to trust them in those situations. I just worry about if there something is going to be bad for all of us when we going to getting some new guns." Megan said with a worried look.

"Let's talk with them and see what's gonna happen next." I said as Megan and me starting to walk to them and Chris.

 **To be** **Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As you can see that I based of a scene from The Last Of Us in this chapter. It is one of mine favorites scenes from The Last of Us. XD**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Investigation and Rescue

**Author note: I don't own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Rina Archer.**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belong to Chris Rudy.**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belong to I heart Lyoko.**

 **Read, preview and alert/follow this story.^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Axel's POV**

Me and Megan walk to Chris and two other teenagers who they know each other. Verity and Patrick notice me as I and Megan getting closer to them. Verity look at Megan with happy look. The girls hugging each other. What a reunion day after yesterday when I had found my family and my best friend.

"I'm glad that you two alright." Megan said to Verity while still hugging each other.

"Me too. But never thought it that we will see again in this city." Verity said.

I look at Patrick as he watch at me and wonder who I am. He step right to me and extend his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey, You must be Dixon that Chris told me about you. I'm Patrick, Patrick Hartnell." Patrick said with a friendly look while I'm was little paranoid at this guy and his girlfriend. But no time to be it and shook his hand.

"Axel. How did you two found us?" I introduce and asked.

"We heard the explosion from that place where we supposed to get some guns from Greg, never like to make a deal with that guy but need them to get outta here from this city. Then we saw you and Chris carry Greg from the warehouse." Patrick said as I give him and Verity a suspected look glance. They were going to deal with that crazy son of bitch, seriously?! Then I notice that Verity walk to me and look at me. She look normal but with a little skeptical glance.

"You. You were who dating around with one of those girls who pick at Chris, wasn't you." Verity said and I give her a little glare while Chris came and stand between us.

"Wait, Verity. He dumped immediately when he found out. Look, I didn't told you anything because he didn't want." Chris said to calm Verity down so there's no be fight.

"Come one, Verity. There's no need to bother about the past. Axel seems okay to me." Patrick said and Verity still look skeptical to me but change to a friendly look.

"I'm sorry. I was... little paranoid." Verity excuse me.

"It's okay. I'm was too when you and your boyfriend stalking after us and I don't like to be stalked." I said.

"Sorry about that but where's Greg? Is he fine?" Patrick asked while he and Verity looking around in the apartment. As Megan look little sympathy while Chris and me look down with neutral look. I wave my hand to the window to show Verity and Patrick to the answer. The couple go to the window and both of them leaned out. The look down and see Greg's body who lying on the ground. Verity and Patrick look shocked out over Greg's body while I was behind them.

"He jump off through the window." I explain them about what happened with Greg while Verity and Patrick leaned back and turned around toward us.

"He jump off?" Patrick asked with chocked look.

"Why... Why did he do that?" Verity asked with surprised look.

"The guns that he sold to the other survivors and you were going to get some from him: Those weren't his." I said.

"Those were mine. Me and Axel took him to this place. He said the guns were already sold." Chris said.

"It's that why he jump off through the window because you two had destroyed his business?" Verity asked.

"No, worse than that. Greg mentioned about the fireworks that he and his friends use in the warehouse was just beginning for the "Cobalt"." I said as Verity and Patrick look at me with a curious glance over that word: Cobalt.

"Cobalt? What the hell is this word to do with Greg's suicide?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, but it is something awesome for Greg will that mean that's not gonna be good. In the other word, the "Cobalt" is something to do with the military." I said which made Patrick and Verity gets a little frightened over that word "Cobalt" is connection to the military.

"But Greg... he refuse to tell us about "Cobalt", so he run to the window and... You know then." Chris said while he still look down with a neutral look. He still hate the pyromaniac but never expected that he will die in that way.

"I guess we need to get over it for now. You mentioned that you two can help us to get more guns, right?" Megan said and asked to Verity. She's still little sympathy over Greg's suicide, but doesn't want that anybody would stuck over it.

"Yes, we can help each other. When I and Patrick were going to Greg, we saw some soldiers who checking out their guns in the military truck." Verity said.

"We heard they were going to move their guns to their base which is located at the other side of the walls. In a week." Patrick said.

"Hmm. That might be a reasonable, I mean it is the only a chance to get those guns for now." Chris said with a smile while I give skeptical glance towards Verity.

"How can we trust you? I didn't mean that you are a good or bad guy. But your methods, like example that you and Patrick were going to "buy" some guns from Greg." I said as Verity give a glare towards me while Patrick walk to me with a calm look.

"Look man, I know that you don't trust us because you believe that we don't know how we deal with the military. But we will doing anything for you and Chris to get the guns as long you let us to find the guns which you don't know where they are. So please. We know what Archer is capable for and I'm not gonna just let happen that cold lieutenant were going to do something terrible to Verity when she found out that we escaped from the safe-zone like you did." Patrick said as Verity smile and was redness over her boyfriend's gentle words. I look at Chris and him nods at me to say yes to Patrick.

I look back to the romeo boy. Might be good to have more people to help get the guns. But like Megan said what if the military will find out that some of their weapons is gone and what then? Will the military is going to snap on us later and these two will be part of it. But we will see later after we found the truck.

"Just give me a minute. I need to talk with Chris. Can you come over here for a moment?" I said to Patrick and asked to Chris to talk in a private argument outside at the door of apartment. Chris nods at me and follow me to go outside through the door and he closed after.

"Come on, Axel. We need their help and I owe for Verity because she save me from a certain dead." Chris said.

"Look, I didn't say they are good or bad people. But you're really sure that you want to put them in a risk mission than you and me?" I said.

"And Megan too." Chris said with a disapproving look towards me as I sighed that he put her in this gang.

"Seriously? You want have her in this too?" I said with a doubt look.

"Axel, she can take care herself and you know that." Chris said.

"Fine, you can go tell her that we have a plan which probably will lead to us a war." I said while he scoffed little. "What I try say that she probably will get hurt." Chris shook his head by those words.

"Come on, Axel. It wont happen if you stop distrust her or Verity and Patrick." Chris said little angry.

"I didn't distrust anyone of them." I said with calmed tone. "Chris, do you trust me?" Chris look at me with a little glare but his look became normal.

"More or less, for now" Chris said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't said that they are on our way, but after we've found the truck then we will think out a plan, alright?" I said. Chris look at me with doubtful glance but he understand what I mean.

"You're really bad-ass, Axel." Chris scoffed with a calmed tone.

"I know. But let's talk this later." I said. As we two get back in the apartment and Megan, Verity and Patrick just sitting on the sofa and talk each other until they notice that we getting closer them.

"I guess we're five for now." I said as Patrick and Verity smile. Megan look happy over the news from me.

"So, where is the truck?" Chris said as Patrick and the girls stand up from sofa.

"Not far from here, we will be there in ten minutes. Just follow me and thank you, Axel. I really appreciated your accept for our help." Patrick said.

"No problem, man. Let's go before the military moving the truck." I said as everyone nods and start to walk from the apartment.

 **End of Axel's POV**

* * *

 **Flashback at outside of the motel**

Axel, Lee and Kenny was been in the drugstore and get more supplies. They walk in the street to the motel.

Kenny: "That was damn close back there."

Lee: "Yeah, but I'm glad we're okay."

Axel: "For now, the walkers getting more and more everyday in Macon."

Lee: "You have to see positive side. We doing best for the kids."

Kenny: "Yeah, your right. I can't just sitting and see my boy starve out."

Axel: "Don't forget we have another "kid" who complain at us that we are slow or something else."

Lee: "Larry isn't getting us easy every time when we arrived back at motel."

Kenny: "That fucking maniac can go to a rest-home and so he can see a common there. I swear if he try to touch my boy, his face will be crush."

Lee: "Just calm down both of you. We don't wanna have trouble right front of the kids. The heart attack is enough for him."

Axel: "Speak yourself, man. He tried to kill you to leave you behind for the walkers in the drugstore."

Kenny look surprised after he heard a, he remember now why Lee was lying on the floor in the drugstore back that day he saved him.

Kenny: "What the fuck? Is that why you were still there in the drugstore when I saved you?"

Lee: "Yes, but let's just drop it. You saved me and his plan failed."

Kenny: "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that was first and last time what he did to you. Who knows what he will doing next?"

Axel: "I don't like when Cath trying to argue or complain against him. She might have temperament just like her brother, but against who have worse than like Larry it will be risking for her."

Lee: "What is matter with Cath and her brother? Have they some bad times before the walkers shows up?"

Axel was quiet that he doesn't want to talk his friend's past while they heading to the gate. Carley opening the gate and the supplies-runners getting in while Larry who stand right front of them.

Carley: "Hey guys. You three alright?"

Lee: "We're fine. It was little intense back in the drugstore, but still we are fine."

Larry: "Where the hell were you guys been?! Had your lazy legs starting sleeping?!"

Axel: "Shut the fuck up! We had a trouble with the walkers in Macon!"

Kenny: "Yeah and you probably giving us a fucking break for now!"

Lee: "We got what we need and we're alright. Plus you weren't out there and saw how bad it was in the city."

Larry: "You better watch your fucking mouth before I-"

But Carley interrupted Larry in his last words.

Carley: Come one, Larry. It is every time you complain at them when they came back with supplies from the drugstore."

Axel: "Yeah man, and you better give it a rest, alright. Be a goddamn racist is outdated because of this mess.

Larry: Oh, that's what you think this is?"

Larry glare at Axel and then he look at Lee.

Larry: "Is that what you told him?"

Lee had it enough with that old man and decide to give a lesson to him.

Lee: "Yeah, that's right."

Larry getting closer to Lee with a dead glare to him.

Larry: "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Lee and Larry looking each other, eye to eye with each threat glance.

Carley: "Look guys, it's getting worse if you not stop with this. Try to see positive side, especially you Larry."

Kenny: "Reporter's right. What would you doing without us instead just stand here and yelling around?"

Larry: "The only thing I "just" to do is protect my daughter."

Axel: "Yeah, I'm sure you're doing. But it seems like Lilly protect you, more than what you said."

Larry giving Axel a glare and walking away while Lee, Axel and Kenny look little angry at him. Carley shook her head and close the gate.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **On the roof of a building**

 **Axel's POV**

We have climb up to roof a letter again but another building and was little shorter than Chris and I was on earlier.

"There they are." Patrick said with a low tone. We came to Patrick at edge and looking down there we see a group of soldiers over eight or ten with a truck.

"So this is the truck that you two talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, it is that one. They have last so many guns, more than you can manage." Verity said.

"We found the truck and what now?" Megan asked, but then we heard someone who yelling. It was on of the soldiers and he grab a couple persons as Patrick grab up his binoculars to see what's going on down there.

"Shit, it seems like the soldiers have capture two survivors." Patrick said.

"Can I see?" I asked to Patrick to give me his binoculars to see. He give it to me and look through it to see closer. I see a young man and a teenager girl. That man wear a white and blue cap and look Asian out... no way, Glenn. That tough son of bitch still alive. Thank god. And that teenager girl...no,no, not her... why the hell is she doing here and with Glenn? I have to do something, I can't let those sons of bitches to hurt them. I'm better not take with Chris, I don't know about he will not accepted to save _her_. I think Patrick will be the one who follow with me to save them.

"They have Glenn, plus another girl." I said and give binoculars back to Patrick.

"Who the hell is Glenn?" Verity asked.

"Wait, Glenn? The same Glenn who deliver pizza in Macon?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it is him." I confirmed.

"How can you be sure?" Megan asked.

"He was with me, Cath and the group in Macon and then left us to find his friends here in Atlanta."

"Wait, Cath? Where is she now?" Megan asked.

"She's fine, but we'll talk later. Right now we have to save him and the girl too." I said.

"He's right, let's get down and sneak to them before they notice us." Chris said.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I do and Patrick will come with me."

Everyone look at me with a chocked faces except Patrick was little too but is happy that I trust him to take a rescue mission.

"Excuse me?" Verity said with a glare towards me.

"Why not me?" Chris asked as he look little disappoint.

"This is gonna be rescue mission and it will only two persons enough to this. If the getting too worse, I need you to stay with Megan and Verity. You know this place more than anybody, so we need a place there we can hide from the soldiers, I don't think that the apartment isn't the option." I said.

"I know a place there we can hide, but Megan knows too. So I can come with you meanwhile Megan guide Verity and Patrick to our another hideout."

"Yeah, I don't want Patrick to go in some kind a suicide mission and those two are strangers, I don't feel comfortable to have some unknown people around me." Verity agree.

"Verity, I will be alright. Plus we can't just leave those people behind with the soldiers." Patrick said and agree with me.

"He agree and it's done now." I said.

"I don't like this." Megan said with a doubt glance.

"When was the last time you don't like my ideas, Megan?" I complain.

"Fine, just be careful and don't get shot. Don't let them see any of your face or your heads will be worth a half millions in the safe-zone." Chris said and joking little with warnings. He agreed with me finally but still is disappoint over that I chose Patrick over him. Verity and Megan give a disapproving look at Chris but know that they have no time to argue.

"Good, we will be right back at the... where is your secret hideout?" I asked to Chris.

"Right at the train tracks, under the bridge. You can't missed." Chris explain.

"Okay then. Are you ready, Patrick?" I said.

"I am." Patrick said.

"Be careful, I don't wanna lose you." Verity said with a worried face.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Patrick said to calm his girlfriend down.

"Let's go." I said and we two go back to the ladder to climb down to the ground.

* * *

 **On the ground, at the** **corner of the building from the truck**

Me and Patrick is hiding at the corner of the building and lean out to see the soldiers with Glenn and _her._ I pick up a teargas that from the pocket that I found from the warehouse.

"Okay, we gonna grab them while after I throws this." I said.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Patrick said with a curious look.

"From Greg's warehouse, I found it while I and Chris took cover from when Greg tried to shoot at us." I explain.

"Oh shit, maybe I and Verity shouldn't to come to Greg in the beginning. I never thought how he was so crazy." Patrick said with guilty glance.

"Don't think about it, even if you two didn't came here should I do this alone." I said.

"Why didn't you bring Chris here then?" Patrick asked.

"Because of her." I said and point at teenager girl who stand next to Glenn around the soldiers.

"What? Why? Wait, do you and Chris know this girl?" Patrick asked with curious glance.

"Long story. You gonna like the first but not the last of it." I said and throw the teargas at the soldiers. "Here comes." I said. The teargas landed on the ground around the soldiers notice and then **BOMB!**

Then it appear a big white smoke as the soldiers get panic and begin to cough, also Glenn and teen girl. Patrick and I run straight toward the white smoke. Despite could not see, but remember where they stood last. I grabbed the teen girl and Patrick to Glenn. When we came out from the smoke and continued to run from the soldiers before the smoke disappears. Patrick saw a hole in the fencing next to the street leading to the railroad tracks.

"Axel! Oh thank good that-" Glenn said and was surprised to see me but I interrupted him.

"We're not done yet until we get to railroad tracks!" I yelled while I still holding the girl with our hands as she look speechless when she look at me. Despite the she runs with me, Patrick and Glenn.

"There!" Patrick yelled as I look at the fence. Then I heard one soldiers yelling.

"Catch that fucking girl, she know about our freight!" A soldier yelled as we went into the hole in the fence to the railroad tracks.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **To saved Glenn and the girl (Ashley) was little based from Walking Dead Season 3 where Rick and his group saved Glenn and Maggie from The Governor.**

 **Let's find out on the next chapter about between Ashley and the military.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cobalt

**Author note: I don't own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **At last that Glenn is back in my Dixon Saga.^^**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Rina Archer**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belong to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belong to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **At the railroad under the bridge outside of Atlanta**

Chris, Megan and Verity had just arrived in the railroad and waiting for Axel and Patrick with two others survivors.

"Okay then, let's just wait for a moment." Chris said.

"What if they didn't manage?" Verity asked and start to worry about Patrick.

"Then we start to try find them after ten minutes if they didn't shows up." Chris said as Verity wasn't happy over those words.

"I don't get it, why didn't Axel want to have you with him to save that Glenn guy and that teenager girl. It seems like that he doesn't want us to meet them in the first place." Megan said and wondering.

"I don't know, Megan. But I've got a bad feeling about that." Chris said with a low tone while Verity look at the city and hoping that her boyfriend will be alright.

"Please Patrick. Be alive. If you don't that I will kill that fucking long haired junkie." Verity mumbled.

* * *

 **Somewhere at the railroad**

Axel, Patrick, Glenn and the teenager girl had stop running and take a breath.

"Phew, that was close. Hate to say this, but that was little fun even it was dangerous." Patrick said as Glenn smile over those words.

"I guess we're two then. Hey, I'm Glenn." Glenn said.

"My name is Patrick Hartnell. Nice to meet you, Glenn." Patrick said to Glenn as they shake their hands.

"What are you doing with that girl and those soldiers?" Patrick asked.

"I was in the city to find some supplies to my group, we live little far away from here. When I was scavenge in this city then I saw that girl who look trouble with the soldiers and I walk to them what's the problem, but then they just pointing with theirs guns on me." Glenn explain.

"I see, but you mentioned you are from a group, you mean the group that Axel came from, in Macon?" Patrick asked as he only know that Glenn was from Axel's group.

"No, another people. But how did you know that... oh, i guess Axel have told you little about me and Macon." Glenn said and was little surprised that Patrick know about his relationship with Axel's group in Macon.

"Yeah, Axel mentioned that you left from him and his group to find your friends in Atlanta, you found them?" Patrick asked as Glenn look down with a sadly look.

"No, I mean it that I came here but didn't have a chance to get into Atlanta in the first days since I arrived here. After when I started to get to the supplies to my new group, the city is so fucked. I don't think any of my friends didn't..." Glenn said as he being quiet that he didn't want to finish the last words.

"I'm... sorry for ask about it." Patrick said with a sympathy look.

"It's okay. Anyway thanks to you and Axel for saving me back there." Glenn said.

"No problem, we couldn't just leave you two behind and... oh, eh, I think we have a "lovely couple" who quarrel over there." Patrick said and looking to the right as Glenn did same and see what the boy talking about the "lovely couple". It was Axel and the teenager girl at his same age who argue each other.

* * *

 **Back to Argument**

As they took breath, Axel look at the teenager girl who seems like is speechless when she look back to him.

"Ashley, what the hell are you doing here in Atlanta?" Axel said as he was little angry at Ashley as she was little nervous butt was little frustrated over her ex's so rude to her, even after he dumped her for two years ago.

"You know what, _Mr Dixon_ ; How about "Are you alright, Ashley" or I'm glad that you're okay". Well I'm fine and thanks for your help." Ashley shot back and turned around from Axel. She start to walk away but Axel grab her arm to stop her.

"Hey! Look, Ashley. Sorry to be rude to you. But you better to explain about what and why is going on between you and the soldiers. If you don't, who knows what happen next. Do you think the soldiers will giving up that easily?" Axel said with a calmed tone but still give a glare towards Ashley.

"Why should I talk with _you_? You didn't even want to listen to me over a damn couple years ago before all this chaos! And thank you for saving my ass because you care about it and now you want to talk with me?!" Ashley yelling at Axel right to face and turned around. She just standing there and crosses hers arms without saying a word.

"Okay, I'm sorry about I didn't talk with you after that fight in the high school, but this isn't about the past and if you can explain why the soldiers are after you than I and my people can help you. Probably forgive too, if you do what I say as long if you're with me and my group." Axel said with a calmed look. Ashley look back to me with a sadly face then change to be happy about Axel care about her even after he dumped her. She turned back to Axel to talk with him.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about-" Ashley said and try to apologies about the past but Axel interrupted her.

"You don't need to apologizes right now. Just tell me and we're going-" Axel said but interrupted by Patrick and Glenn who came right to him and Ashley.

"So... you two seems have a tough history together before all this mess." Glenn said with a little nervous tone so he don't wanna hurt any feelings of Axel or Ashley.

"I think you two need to take a relax, we were chased by the soldiers, right?. By the way Axel, you didn't introduced this girl yet." Patrick said and try to calm down with Axel and Ashley. The red haired teenager came to Patrick and Glenn.

"Hey, Ashley Wilson. Axel's first and latest model." Ashley said as Axel closed the eyes and shook his head over that word "model while Glenn smile and Patrick giggled.

"That's funny, Ashley. I would say first, but not latest-" Axel scoffed but interrupted by Ashley as she look little surprised.

"Oh, so now you have become Casanova. I bet that's why that you never talk with me anymore, isn't huh?" Ashley scoffed back.

"Hey, it's not like that and that's haven't to do anything to you, besides you're bisexual, remember? Just like your girl Kate after she and Chris broke up what I heard about it." I said.

"Wait a minute, Kate? Kate Walker? Are you..." Patrick said with a shocked look as he start to getting closer to Axel to talk him alone. "Is she one of them who what they did to Chris..."

"Was. Like Kate. But I didn't forgiven her and at least Chris didn't either." Axel said.

"Fuck, now is gonna be problem when we bringing her to Chris and the girls." Patrick said with a little nervous face.

"It is gonna be, but still she coming with us and Glenn too." Axel said as Glenn came to them and look trouble that it was a bunch of walkers shows up behind them.

"Guys, we gotta go now!" Glenn yelling as they start to runs away from them to the bridge.

* * *

 **At the railroad under the bridge.**

Chris and Megan keep watching while Verity looking at the city. Then she notice that she see some people at the railroad from far away from her. They getting closer and Verity see that it was Patrick and Axel with two other survivors. She getting to Chris and Megan to tell them that their friends is back.

"They're back, with those two people." Verity said as Chris and Megan start to look to the left and see Axel and the other have arrived.

"That son of bitch, he made it. Come girls." Chris said with a happy tone.

Axel and the others getting closer to the bridge and see Chris and the girls came straight front of them.

"Axel! Thank god, you're all okay. You..." Chris said but stop talking when notice that Ashley is with them. He getting be angry as Axel notice that.

"Listen, we have bunch of walkers right behind us and-" Axel trying to calmed Chris down, but it was too late as that boy with sunglasses pick up his sais from pocket and waving around towards Ashley and Verity pick up her pistol while Megan look frustrated to see that red haired teenager and Axel too as he brought her to here.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Chris yelled as he starting getting closer to Ashley with his sais, but Axel, Patrick and Glenn block his way.

"Are you out of your mind, Axel?!" Megan yelled.

"What the hell are you doing, Patrick?! She is one those girls who tried to kill Chris!" Verity yelled and look disappoint in her boyfriend who help Axel protect Ashley.

"She didn't trying to kill you now and you don't have to do this in the middle of Archer's goddamn empire." Axel shot back.

"Is that why you didn't want have me back there, huh!" Chris shot back and look furious at Ashley as she look shame herself over that attack. Now she look afraid that Chris is prepare to kill her.

"Maybe, but what would you do with her?! Leave her back behind with those soldiers?!" Axel said and try to calm Chris but nothing happen.

"No, I would saved her and then give her some humanity way than that bitch Archer and her soldiers do." Chris yelled and referred that he would kill Ashley after "saving her".

"Everyone, calm down. It's getting tear apart of us if we not be quiet or the walkers or worse, the soldiers get attention by us and then fucked." Patrick said.

"He's right, Chris. I am so really sorry about your eyes. Please, don't kill me." Ashley said with a nervous by that angry teenager who is prepared to kill her and he didn't even listen to her.

"Not in your fucking life, especially not in this new world's either." Chris growled while Axel had it enough with that bullshit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You shut up back there and you, Chris! Shut the fuck up and quieting waving with those knifes and you girls, don't doing anything stupid! Axel yelled out mouth.

"I tried to apologize and you yelling out your temper like your father does when he saw us-" Ashley said but interrupted by Axel when he turned around to her.

"I said that you don't need to apologize and you're the one who captured by the soldiers so easily and putted Glenn into this shit!" Axel yelled.

"Hey, I was going to help her and that was my choice." Glenn said and frowned towards Axel.

"Sorry for that, but I was going to escape from this city before the cobalt start." Ashley said as everyone being quiet now and lifted up their eyes and look at the red haired-hair teenager, even Glenn too that he doesn't have heard that word before.

"What the hell you mean by that "Cobalt"?!" Chris said with little loud tone as he still angry at her. Axel raised his arm to signal Chris to calm down while he look at his ex-girlfriend to talk.

"Hey, is that why the soldiers is after you more than about their guns? Answer me." Axel said with a low threat tone. Ashley still look nervous at Chris but then she look at her ex-boyfriend with a normal face.

"The military are going to abandoned from this city without the people knows about and then, they're going to... firing a whole many missiles to the safe-zone... to destroy every living." Ashley said with a fear glance as everyone was chocked over those terrible news. "This "Cobalt" is kinda a secret word for the military to keep their own secret from everyone."

"I... I can't... why would they do this?" Megan said as she look scared now.

"Goddammit! That fucking bitch Archer! I swear that I will..." Chris growled low.

"This can't be true, you trying to test us so you can run away for your life!" Verity accuse and wave her pistol at Ashley. But Patrick put her hand with the gun down slowly.

"Verity... I think she telling us truth." Patrick said and look sadly.

"Greg said that it is gonna be awesome soon or later. He knew about it and he want to see the explosion over in this city. That fucking crazy sick bastard just took suicide so anyone will never know about Cobalt." Axel explain.

"Well we know now and he lost." Chris said.

"For now yeah. But he will win if we don't get out of here from the city, we will be dead." Axel said.

"You don't mean all of us, including her?!" Chris said and referred Ashley as Axel sighed over it.

* * *

 **In the Safe-Zone**

Archer walking around the camps with two soldiers until a another soldier appeared and came straight to her. It was disrespectful soldier 1 who named Sergeant Jonas Eagle.

"Lieutenant, it's an emergency." Jonas said.

"What is it?" Archer said.

"We were loading our guns to the truck in the city until we found a teenager girl who hiding and she overhears about our plans and the guns." Jonas said as Archer look disappoint over the news.

"Did you kill her?" Archer said with a threat glare as Jonas starting getting nervous.

"We were going to finish her and plus a young asain man who appear from nowhere and trying to help her, but then someone who throw a tear gas and then... someone took them and escaped from us." Jonas said as Archer immediately hit Jonas right to his face and he fell to the ground. He sighed by the pain on his face.

"You let them escape from you so easily! Archer said a low cold tone.

"I'm sorry, we will find them and-" Jonas said but interrupted as Archer pointing her finger to signal him to shut up and listen.

"No, tell your men to go back here, it could be threat for us now. I handle this later and GO NOW!" Archer give a order to Jonas and no doubt that he stand up and walk back to the city.

"Yes lieutenant!" Jonas said while he still go back to his car while Archer start to look at Therese who help with other people. She thinking now about something terrible thoughts.

"You think that you are so tough and strong, Axel. We will see about it." Archer mumbled.

* * *

 **Back to the group**

"It won't worked, not a damn chance." Chris said as he, Megan, Verity, Axel and Patrick argue about Ashley if she'll coming with them or be left behind. Glenn's standing and leaning on a wagon which is little closer to the teenagers while Ashley was little far away from them and sitting at the railroad with a regret look.

"Archer is going probably to put more security around truck. She know the truck and we can use some more help." Axel said.

"You're not really seriously to have her around with Chris and Megan, huh." Verity scoffed and agree with Chris.

"She not trying to kill you or Megan right now." Axel said.

"But her psycho friend would do it as she tried on you when you were on her way back in that day." Megan agree with Verity.

"We don't know that they're friends anymore, I mean she, Kate and Amanda are so inseparable and the other two isn't here so something must have happened." Axel said.

"What does it matter about between her and that bitch Amanda?" Verity sarcastic asked.

"For now I starting wonder what happened with Kate for now, probably she is with Amanda I'm afraid." Megan said.

"Back to the point, there is no way we can have Ashley with us. I'm sorry Axel, but you'd be happy that I didn't killed her right now." Chris said.

"So now what, we let her go and bring that asain boy with us?" Verity asked.

"He's Korea and we can't bring him with us." Axel said as everyone look at him with chocked over those words.

"But he's fine on my book." Patrick said.

"He's from a another group and we can't just put his people in our problems." Axel explain. "But he will help us, I saved him before and he will help me and you too, guys."

"He's right, we can't let Glenn's group put to Archer's claws and their bloods is going get our hands." Chris said.

Look guys, I don't know about you but think Axel have a point there about Ashley. She could be some useful to get the guns, after the attack in this city Archer will be more paranoid." Patrick said and agree with Axel as Verity give an annoying look towards her boyfriend.

"If we left Ashley behind the military will find and kill her, but what if she will tattle to them about us." Megan said as everyone look at her and giving worried thoughts in their heads.

"Well, there is another way then." Chris sarcastic said as he mean about to kill her to stop tattle the military.

"You already decided to do not kill her. So fuck that another way." Axel said.

"She's not coming with us, she is not part of our group." Chris said as Axel frowned.

"Our group? We all have a common goals and..." Axel yelled but little loud, he stop talking that he see there is pointless to win this argument and then he decide something. "Fine, then I go with her." Chris and the other look surprised to hear those words come out from Axel's mouth.

"That's not what we said." Megan said.

"Yeah and what about your family?" Verity said.

"They'll understand and I guess Theresa will not be happy that you three decided to leave a living person behind." Axel said.

"You don't have to do this, Axel." Megan said.

"Is she not coming then I'm not coming with you guys." Axel said and walk to Glenn. "Come back here tomorrow and we will talk." Axel said.

"Okay, are you sure you guys will be okay?" Glenn said.

"We will and my ex too." Axel said referred Ashley.

"Alright then, thanks for you saving me, again. I owe you for twice. I will help you and your friends anything tomorrow." Glenn said and smile as he and Axel shaking their hands.

"No problem, you better go now." Axel said and smile. Glenn nods at him and start to walk away and wave to the others as they other did same to him. Chris and Axel looking each other for a while. Axel start to walk away to Ashley while the other look at Chris to try talk with him. He sighed and went after his friend.

"Wait, Axel!" Chris called to Axel who turned around. "Look, it's gotta be another way and you know that."

"No, like Megan said that what if she gonna tattle to the military after they found her. It's gonna be your responsibly. You would do same thing if it was Kate and I thought that you said that I could let her to talk with me, remember." Axel said and turned back to Ashley. **(See Chapter 2 of Good things can be Bad things Later)**.

Chris look at Axel with a surprised look but was disappoint on him that he left with Ashley from him. He walk back to the others.

"I can't just believe that asshole chose her over us." Verity sulked and referred Axel.

"Look, hon. I agree with him alright, now we have a crappy day." Patrick said.

"Patrick's right, we need to get back to the city before it's get dark." Chris said as they four get moving from the railroad to the city.

 **To be** **Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, well, like his father, Daryl Dixon in Walking Dead Season 3, Axel leaving from his group for his ex-girlfriend. XD (It is one of mine favorite scenes)**

 **Will Axel and Ashley come back to Chris and the others? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Preview and alert/follow this story.^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Back in the Camp

**Author note: I don't own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon, Therese Dixon and Rina Archer**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belong to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belong to I heart Lyoko**

 **Read,** **preview and alert/follow this story^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **In the city**

Chris leading his friends back to the safe-zone after Axel leaving from them for Ashley. He was so angry that his best friend chose his own ex-girlfriend over him and the others. Verity and Megan was angry too, not in the same level there Chris are. Patrick was the only one who show little sympathy over to left a living behind, even that red-haired teenager was one of them who attack Chris for a few years ago.

"Hurry up, everyone. We've to get back to the safe-zone before Archer will suspecting something." Chris said.

"Do you really think Patrick will be safe there? What if the soldiers who were there when he and Axel saved Ashley and that Glenn guy from them will recognize him?" Verity said with a worrying face as she and Patrick holding their hands each other.

"I don't think so they saw me and Axel. It happened too fast before the soldiers realizes that their "prisoners" are gone when the smoke disappeared." Patrick said and calmed his girlfriend down as she leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Well, I hope Axel that he know what he's doing now with Ashley." Megan said.

"He will when he realized that was a mistake to go with _her_." Chris mumbled.

"I know that you are upset, but what if the soldiers will get to her and Axel and who knows Ashley will tattle to them about us and our plans." Megan said as Chris look at her with an annoying look that she change her mind to bring with Ashley, but he know she had a point there.

* * *

 **In the tent**

Emma just sitting on Theresa's bed and watch her baby brother who sleeping. Then a person appeared right front of her. It was Lieutenant Archer and doesn't look happy when she look everywhere in this room. Then she look at Emma with a threat glance.

"Where's your brother?" Archer asked as Emma look back with a glance but little fear on her face to the lieutenant.

"I don't know, what do you want with him? Did you or one of your gang did have a fight with him?" Emma answered as Archer send a glare towards the little girl.

"I don't wanna have a trouble with you. Think what's is your best for your little friend if you tell me where is Axel." Archer said with threaten and referred Charles as Emma look nervous right now.

"I swear that I don't know where is he, maybe he's with his friend, Chris." Emma said.

Archer look at her with a skeptical glance towards Emma, but change to calmed face and look at Charles who still sleeping. She look back to her with threat glance.

"You really think that your little brother will manage, will he?" Archer said as Emma don't understand what the lieutenant mean.

"What did you mean he will manage? For what?" Emma asked as Archer looks calmed out.

"Let me say something, how long will you keep him saved from these monsters outside of the wall while your baby brother who knows that he will crying and that's gonna be another problem for you if Axel isn't here around for you. That will be hard for you because of him." Archer said as Emma give a glare towards the lieutenant.

"Well Axel is here for now, so I don't need your goddamn shit." Emma said too loud as Charles wake up and start to cry by his own sister's screamed. Emma look guilty and carried him now to calm the baby down.

"I guess you need someone who need to help you to control your tones and feelings." Archer said sarcastic as Emma give a look of angry to her.

"Fuck you, I don't need your help." Emma said low as Archer ignored and walk away. Emma sighed and sat down to the bed while she carrying her baby brother who almost go to sleep again. Emma smile at her brother and look up to start thinking about her older brother's whereabouts.

"Where are you, Axel?" Emma mumbled.

* * *

 **The Group**

Chris and the others climbed down on the ladder to the ground. When they were on the ground, Verity take a deep breath.

"Please, don't tell me that we're not do that again to climb this goddamn ladder." Verity said with a little nervous look.

"Don't worry about that, baby. I will be after you in case if you fall from the ladder and I'll grab you." Patrick said as Verity smile.

"You two really need to relax when we're on this "safe-zone". Archer will probably catch you up when you two don't have cleaned in her office." Chris said and chuckled little.

"Well, she didn't actually clean up her military rapport-paper from her little desk." Patrick protest with little nervous smile while Verity give a annoying look towards Chris.

"Come on, guys! Why are you three is so calmed down while we have a witness who can possible tell to the military about us and-" Megan said with little loud panic tones, but Chris interrupted her.

"Calm down Megan, Axel is with her and there's no way that he will let her to tell to those assholes." Chris said and calm his friend down.

"And you saying that he will be executed then without somebody will try to save him?" Megan said and look skeptical towards Chris who raised his eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it. I'm just saying Axel wouldn't be easy target for the military and Ashley will be with him if she hangs out with his pace." Chris said as Megan give a doubtful look towards him.

"So now what? How we gonna explain with Theresa?" Megan asked.

"Let me do it, you other guys can go to Axel's sister and the baby." Chris said as Verity and Patrick getting curious.

"The baby?" Verity said.

"Oh, it's Axel's little brother, Charles and he just one and a half years old." Megan said as Verity and Patrick was surprised to hear that.

"No way. I guess he's adorable." Verity said with a happy tone.

"You better watch out, sweetie. He can be just like his older brother as you despise him." Patrick said as Verity lightly hits his shoulder.

"Uh... guys, Look." Megan said as the other pay the attention and look at the tent. It was a person who stand right front of the group and look happily at them. It was Therese. She came right to Chris and the other, the teenager with sunglasses take a breath to talk with Therese about what happened with Axel.

"Oh thank god, Chris, Megan that you two are alright... who are these two?" Therese said and look at Verity and Patrick with a curious glance.

"Don't worry, Miss Dixon. They're our friends. That's Verity." Megan said.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Verity said.

"And that's her boyfriend, Patrick." Megan said as Verity and Patrick blushing slightly.

"Hey there. You must be Axel's stepmother." Patrick said as he still blushing over Verity's words.

"That's right, my name is Therese Dixon. You two look Romeo and Julia for me." Therese said with a happy tone. But then she look around and see that Axel isn't with Chris and the others. "Hey, where is Axel? Is he alright?" Therese asked and look worried about her stepson.

"Um... Therese, can I talk with you while Megan, Verity and Patrick go in the tent and check on Emma and Charles." Chris said as Therese look at him and then nods him. Megan, Verity and Patrick went in the tent while Chris stay outside with Therese to talk about Axel's status.

* * *

 **In the tent**

Megan, Verity and Patrick walking inside of the tent, they heard Therese screaming little loud. Probably about Axel what he left his group behind for his ex-girlfriend.

"She will understand." Megan said but wasn't sure what she say.

"She is might be a stepmother, but they're always a mother-type and will ever care about their non-children." Verity said.

"Girls, let's take a relax. We all have a tough day." Patrick said as the girls stop talking and nods him.

"So you wanna have a massage after the rescue?" Verity said while she holding Patrick's arm and leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Well, you don't need to massage me because-" Patrick said but interrupted by Verity.

"I know what you mean, but shows up how bravely men was to rescued people in a risky situation." Verity said while she flirt her boyfriend as he smile and they getting closer to...

"Don't do this, there is people around here, they might be take up their cameras and take a photo on you two." Megan said as Verity and Patrick blushing and separate each other when they see some people look at them. Megan smile and shook her head. "Come on, let's go to Emma." Verity and Patrick nods at her and start to walk after Megan. They walk along front of the tent, they see Emma who sitting on a chair and reading a book and Charles who sleeping on his bed. Emma notice that Megan is here and look happy that she's fine.

"Megan, you're back." Emma said with a happy tone as she put her book on the table and stand up from the chair. She walk to the teenager and notice Verity and Patrick who is behind Megan. "Why Archers cleaners is here?!" Emma give a doubted glance towards them.

"Oh, it's alright. Those "cleaners" is our friends, this is Verity and Patrick." Megan said and calm Emma down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I thought Archer have send you two as secret agents or something like..." Emma said as she apologizes to Verity and Patrick.

"It's okay, little sweetie. Many people who hate Archer can be paranoid to connection to her." Verity explain and put her hand on Emma's head.

"Like you did to Axel to Amanda." Patrick said and giggled little as Verity give a annoying look to her boyfriend and give pat to his forehead. "Ow, come on honey. I just kidding."

"Axel? Wait, where is my brother?" Emma asked as the teenagers shook down their heads with sympathy look. Megan laid her hands on Emma's shoulders and bent down to her level.

"Listen, Emma. Your brother is fine, but he left us because-" Megan was going to explain, but then she was interrupted when they heard a woman's voice arguing who getting closer and it was Therese who shows up with Chris who is behind her and have a little annoying look.

"I can't believe you let him go just because of your hate on Ashley." Therese said with an angry loud tones but still too low for the other people can barely hear.

"It just not like that. We couldn't take that chance to bring with us." Chris said with an angry loud tones, but not so loud as Therese.

"Risk?! You took the risk to your risky plan and that was worse than to earn Ashley's trust." Therese said.

"That was a goddamn bad compared with Ashley, Therese. By the way, she tried to escape from the city too." Chris shot back.

"Then why didn't you let her to join with us to escape from the safe-zone? The only monster around here is Archer and you know she is dangerous than Ashley and her friends."

"If Amanda was here, I'm sure she will try to fucking kill me because all this shit, there is no rules, there is no cops and what's gonna stop her from killing me?!"

"What are you afraid of? You learned self-defense and Axel told me that you teach to firing a goddamn pistol which belong to your father!"

"SHUT UP!" Emma yelling out which Therese and Chris had stop to argue each others and looking at her with a chocked look as the other teenagers is too. "You two need to relax, I don't know what's really happened but I know Axel will be back. Just like when he arrived to this place." Emma said.

"Emma's right. Axel will be back as we heard what he told to Glenn that we will meet us again tomorrow." Megan said.

"Glenn is here?" Therese asked with a chocked look.

"Yeah, he was with Ashley when the soldiers got them. Me and Axel saved them before those bastards were going to execute them. After that, Glenn get back to his own group on outside of the city. Axel told him to meet us tomorrow." Patrick said.

"It's pointless to argue about whatever happened today, but we need to rest now." Megan said.

"And what about Ashley then?" Verity asked.

"I can't take this anymore. I need some air." Therese shot back and walk away. Chris glares towards her and sighed. Everyone was so quiet until Verity and Patrick start to look at Charles who still sleeping on his bed.

"Oh, he is cute one." Verity said.

"Man. Can't believe how he still sleeping while we screaming here." Patrick said.

"He's tough one, just like Axel. He even told to Charles that he is a Dixon to fight and he already move his arms and legs to practice the skills." Emma said as Patrick laugh while Verity smiled and shook her head. Meanwhile Chris and Megan talk each other in private from the others.

"Are you okay? I hope Therese didn't hurt your feelings and she didn't really mean it." Megan said.

"I'm fine, just little tired now. I'm know Axel will be alright in this night, but Therese doesn't... understand. For now on, let's just wait until the morning." Chris said with a low tones. They look through the tent window to the destiny city.

 **To be C** **ontinued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What happened with Axel and Ashley? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Cherokee Rose

**Author note: I don't own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon, Therese Dixon and Rina Archer**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belong to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belong to I heart Lyoko**

 **Read, preview and alert/follow this story^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Somewhere in the city**

Axel and Ashley wandering on the street in the city after have been sleeping in a abounded apartment that there wasn't any walkers inside of that building. Ashley seems little irksome after have been uncomfortable in the sleep. Axel look at her with a little smile.

"Slept well in that building?" Axel said which Ashley look back to her ex-boyfriend with annoying glance.

"Ha, ha, if your dad could have let me go with you to hunt and sleep in a tent in different places then I would be get used to." Ashley scoffed.

"You know he didn't like you when he saw you spending with Amanda who is sick girl for my dad's eyes." Axel said while he check in a wreck car.

"Oh please, you didn't even force to change his mind for me. Not even for your friends either, including Chris." Ashley said while she look around.

"Are you trying to tell that I should be disobey him?" Axel asked.

"I saying what my mom have told me once that most of parents who doesn't have any control over their children when they are middle of teenage." Ashley said.

"I wish I want to believe it." Axel mumbled and referred about his older brother who boss him sometimes when their parents isn't around.

"But now when this mess started, most of people in this world are gone. Even parents too... you think everything will be back to normal?" Ashley asked sympathy.

"I don't think so and even if the walkers stops moving around and try eat people, the living will change and do something horrible things just like that bitch Archer." Axel said while he walk away from the wreck car and keep moving.

"If you says so, but how come these things start to move when they are already dead and why just eat people? What's cause for all this?" Ashley asked so many questions about the outbreak.

"What do you think that we are? A couple scientists?" Axel scoffed.

"I'm just saying this could be a nightmare, I mean not in a dream except the reality." Ashley said. "And nightmares always ending to the end."

"Or it could be a goddamn wrath of the god." Axel said which Ashley look at him with a doubtful glance, but she thinking Axel's theory might be right.

"Yeah, it might be god have something with this mess. Like most of religious people want to wish their ones they loved will come back to the life, but it seems like the good have another way to that." Ashley said.

"Speaking the god. No offense but what happened with Kate and that bitch Amanda?" Axel said as Ashley glares. "I'm mean that you three are so inseparable and I hope not that Amanda is here now and planning to attack Chris and at least me too." Ashley close her eyes and open again.

"I never heard any of them because I was on my home to study that day. I tried to call them, but got no answers from them." Ashley said with a sad look.

"I guess they two are own for now while you just hanging around in this place and just caught by some soldiers." Axel said.

"Look, The soldiers found me and my parents at my home and just brought me to the safe-zone. I thought we would be safe there, but then when Archer doing things that should never doing and I ran out after... she..." Ashley explain and start to crying with a tear on her eye and Axel look at her with a chocked face.

"She killed your... parents?" Axel asked as Ashley crying and nods slowly to answer. "What the fuck? That fucking lady." Axel referred about Archer.

"She said they were USELESS for this "new world", but I don't really understand what she mean." Ashley said while she crying and put her hands on her face. Axel look at her with a sympathy face. He walk closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder to relax her.

"Hey... I'm sorry about your parents... I'm really am but I know that they want you have to live and keep fighting for their sake." Axel said as Ashley start to look at him with a sad face and have no clue what Axel mean about the last words.

"What do you mean "keep fighting" and for what? What's the point to survive for what after have lost someone who care is gone?" Ashley said and sobbed little.

"My mother's mother, grandmother Shanna have told me on that all of humans have always each their own purpose and never ever give up on it until you find a new one or your life will be to the end. Purpose is a something that you have to do, even in this new world too, like we're survivors now." Axel said which Ashley start to look completely at him. "You can't just giving up on your own, if you do there's no more purpose and mostly of all, no honor. We might be just a rotten animals in this broken world, but we still fighting for our mankind against the walkers. We'll not letting them to eating us and rules over the world, over all of us, survivors. So don't give up your purpose " After when Axel was finish with his words, Ashley hugs him immediately while she still sobbed little. Axel blush little, might be he has still some feelings for her and he hugs back. "It's okay, I'm sorry about your parents." Axel said with a sympathy look and start to remember about something back in the motel.

* * *

 **Flashback in the motel**

Axel walk around in the motel to check everything is under control. Then he see Clementine who sitting on the ground and talk with her walkie-talkie which is still broken since after that day in the drugstore. He start going to her as the little girl notice the teenager hunter getting close to her and she put her walkie on the ground. She look at Axel with a friendly smile as he did the same.

Axel: "Hey there, Clem."

Clem: "Hey, Axel."

Axel: "What're you doing with your radio?"

Clem: "I just... check on if it works again, but I don't think so."

Axel look at her with a doubtful glance.

Axel: "I thought Doug have told me that he mentioned to you the battery of your radio is dead"

Clem look down with a sadly look.

Clem: "I'm sorry to keep secret, I just pretending to talk with my parents. I know they aren't on the radio, but I just want to make me feel better."

Axel: "Clem."

Clem: "I'm not stupid, I just wanna keep the hope that they're still alive."

Axel look at her and pick up something from his pocket and give it to Clem. It was a white bloom.

Clem: "Oh what is it? It's beautiful."

Axel: "It's a Cherokee Rose. My grandma told me about that bloom said as a symbol for a hope, It will make you feeling that you will reunited with yours parents soon."

Clem smile at those words.

Clem: "Oh, that sounds good. Thank you, Axel."

Axel smile at the girl, then they heard someone walking to them behind. Axel turned around to see and it was Larry who seems disappointed.

Larry: "So, you're just going to suicide-mission to save your family who might be dead, huh? Well, in that case it would be better if you take Lee with you."

Axel look angry at that old man as he look back to the little girl.

Axel: "Hey, Clem. Can you go and play with Duck and Cath so Larry and I can talk in the private?"

Clem: "Okay. Thanks again for the bloom."

Axel nods her and the little girl walk away with the bloom and her walkie-talkie.

Axel: "What is between you and Lee? Is it because that you're a racist?"

Larry: "You better watch your fucking mouth. You have no idea what he really is."

Axel: "And I don't care what it is and if you act him as a asshole that you-"

Axel was interrupted by a walker who shows up at the outside of the wall which Larry take a few steps back and Axel who do not look afraid. He walk to the wall and use his hidden blade to stab right to the head. The walker collapsed to the ground and Axel turned around and see Larry who was little surprised by that thing.

Larry: "Or maybe you're not leave us. If you do it and someone is getting killed without your help, that will be your responsibility. By the way, you just pick up some stupid flowers instead supplies or something useful."

Axel ignored him and look at the old man with a threat glance. Suddenly he waving his hidden blade right front of Larry's neck.

Axel: "I can kill you now, after you've tried to hurt Duck, tried to kill Lee in the drugstore."

Larry scowled towards the teenager boy.

"I see now. You are weak, just because your have some damn muscles doesn't mean your are a tough guy. You wanna know what I mean by that? Because me, Lee, Kenny, Carley and the other, including Doug too, we have been out there with those walkers and get some supplies for all of us, even for you too. While we doing that, we have learned not be afraid to these things outside of the gate. But what about you? I saw you took some steps back and was afraid of that walker. You didn't have done anything except yelling and barking us, that's mean you're a pathetic. In other word, in this new world, you're nobody. There's no wonder why you need a babysitting like your daughter doing that" Axel said and moved away his hidden blade from Larry's throat and walk away while the old man look back to the teenager with a furious glare and give a punch on the wall by the anger.

Axel smirked over that and hear what Larry mumbled about.

Larry: "That fucking moke. I swear one day that he will..."

Axel still smirked over that old man's annoying antics and walk back to his room of the motel.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **Present**

Axel and Ashley still walking around the city. Until Axel stay witch Ashley notice that and stay too. She turned around and look what Axel doing.

"Axel? What's matter?" Ashley asked with a curious eyes.

"We can still go back now." Axel answered which Ashley wide her eyes towards her ex's answer.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said.

"We're going back. I don't care what is matter between you and Chris, but he must understand that we have an dangerous enemy who have power to kill all of us and we have to do something before the military send bombs to destroy us." Axel said.

"I don't know. Plus his friends isn't going to accept that." Ashley said doubtfully

"I know Megan will understand. Verity by the way, she might be little paranoid not just on you but on me too. Patrick looked okay for you. Chris ... well he will getting over it, but it will take a time." Axel said.

"Yeah, maybe or maybe not. Except Chris, do you think the other will trust _you_ too? After what you did, after that fight from the high school?" Ashley said which Axel frowned towards her.

"What it has to do with Megan, Verity and Patrick?" Axel raised his tone.

"It's not about "anything with them", it's about what if they gonna find out... forget it, i'm still not going back." Ashley said which Axel start to walk on the direction to the apartment.

"So that's it? You just gonna walk away after I saving you from those soldiers who were going to kill you?" Axel complained.

"I thought you have my back." Ashley .

"I had your back." Axel yelling back.

"Then just walk away. I don't need your help anymore and thanks again for saving my ass." Ashley said.

"Fine then, but don't forget; That there is no one who watch your back and the military is after you. And this time; We are not a couple anymore but you're the one who dumped me, not me to you. I Hope you catch me when after you change your mind." Axel shot back and walk away while Ashley sulked.

Ashley looking around that she have nowhere to go and then she look back at Axel. She sighed and start to follow him.

"What the hell am I doing?" Ashley mumbled.

Ashley still follow her ex-boyfriend who still walk back to the apartment. Then he stay and heard a noise. It sounds like a vehicle or more of them. Ashley stay right behind him and heard that noise too.

"Was that noise coming from a truck?" Ashley asked.

"Get down." Axel said and grab Ashley to the ground behind a wrecked car. Axel leaned his face to see and saw a military truck which pass them and drive right to the direction where Axel and Ashley going to.

"What? Why those bastards drive right to... to... TO APARTMENT?!" Axel said with a surprised look.

"Oh shit." Ashley mumbled.

"We have to hurry before they getting some trouble with Chris and the other." Axel said and they start to run after the truck.

* * *

 **The apartment**

Chris, Megan, Verity and Patrick just have arrived to the apartment again. Megan is inside of the apartment meanwhile Verity and Patrick is outside of the door and watch to the view from the fifth floor. Chris is on the ground and wandering around. He feels little shame about that he just let Axel walks away with Ashley from the group.

Verity and Patrick just looking at him from above.

"Is there something we can do now? I mean we can't just wait here for longer until the military starting to bomb in the safe-zone." Patrick said and sighed while Verity holding her boyfriend arm and leaned her head to his shoulder.

"I know, Patrick. I know. We figured out something." Patrick said and sighed.

"Hey, you remember the last, when we where in the wash house and ..." Patrick said while he blushed as Verity did same.

"Yeah, you know what. I think we should... I mean I'm not saying that we're giving up, what if we failed or something like that. But I just wanna do it... because what if is gonna be last time for our love." Verity said with a sad face. Patrick put his finger to her chin and look at her with a happy face.

"I think I have a same feelings like you have." Patrick said which Verity look happy now. "But you think we have already to much as Verity said it?"

"You do?" Verity asked with a smirked.

"No." Patrick answered as Verity smile and they kiss together. But then... BANG. A gunshot appear and hit right to Patrick his right arm. He yelling in sight by the pain and collapse down. Verity look surprised over her boyfriend is shot.

"PATRICK! NO!" Verity screamed and bent down to check her boyfriend. Megan came out through the door and see what's happening.

Chris heard the gunshot and start to look around and see the gunshot came from a sniper with some soldiers who stand on the road with their truck, the one who shot was the disrespectful soldier, Jonas Eagle as he give a evil smile to teenagers.

 **To be** **Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whoa, this is gonna be a little fight between the group and the soldiers.**

 **Will Patrick be alright and alive? Will Axel and Ashley be there to save Chris and the others? And will they survive?**

 **Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Attack at the Apartment

**Author note: I don't own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Jonas Eagle**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belong to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belong to I heart Lyoko**

 **Read, preview and alert/follow this story^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Chris take cover to the ground behind a recycling container when the soldiers starting shooting at him and the other in the apartment. Megan bed down and crawling to Verity and Patrick who lying on floor and sighed in the pain by his left arm which got shot by Jonas.

"Is he okay?" Megan asked and look worried.

"I don't know, I think the bullet got through his arm but he still bleeding." Verity said with a sad face and shed a tear.

Chris shooting with his pistol at the soldiers and got headshot on one of them.

"Get the fuck outta here, you assholes!" Chris yelled at them, but nothing changes.

"Fuck you, your blinding brat! You and your fucking friends started all of this are going to hell."

Jonas firing his sniper on the teenager, but missed. Then Jonas turned around and see the walkers shows up and followed after the gunshots.

"FALL BACK! THE MONSTERS ARE COMING!" Jonas order to the soldiers and throw a hand-grenade to container where Chris took cover behind there.

Chris running away from the container before the grenade explosive. BOMB. Shock wave of the explosion made Chris fall to ground. He see everything was so fuzzy, but he see the soldiers driving away from the apartment in the their truck. But three of them stays and continue to kill Chris and his friends. One are going to shot at Chris, luckily for him that a walker attack the soldiers from behind and the other two got panicked with other more of walkers show up.

Chris was starting to getting up, but then suddenly two walker getting closer to him that he never noticed of and got scared. They were going to leaned down and try to eat Chris. One of the walkers got knife on the head and collapsed to the ground. It was Axel who threw the knife and Ashley came straight to the other walker and stabbed right to the head.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as Chris look little chock at that girl who was part of his bullies have saved his life.

"Thanks... yeah, I'm fine." Chris said and stand up.

"You two can talk later, right now we got a problem now!" Axel yelled and stab a walker and then another one. Chris and Ashley look each other and nods. Chris brought his sais and help Axel while Ashley pick up her gun and fired at the walkers.

Meanwhile in the fourth floor, Verity and Megan carried Patrick who are fainted by the gunshot and lost little much blood. They brought in the room and put him on the sofa. Megan went to the kitchen.

"Please... Oh god. Please b...be alive, Pat." Verity sobbed while Megan came back with a kitchen towels and a duct tape.

"Don't worry, Verity. I'll see what I can do... oh my god, how can this happen?" Megan said and chocked over Patrick, but is focusing on his injured shoulder.

* * *

 **On the ground**

Axel and Chris still fighting against the walkers with their special knifes while Ashley using her pistol until she's out of bullets.

"I'm out!" Ashley yelled.

"Get in the apartment, it's number 29 on the fourth floor. We catch up with you!" Chris yelled back.

"We're almost done here. Just go!" Axel yelled and stick a walker to the head and kicked to the ground. Ashley nods and start to run to the entry of the apartment.

"So what take you so long?" Chris said and cut the walker right to the head.

"Me and her have a little argument about our..." Axel said but blushing then. "More fighting and less talking!" He yelled with a annoying look and stabbed another walker. Chris smirked while he keep fighting along with his best friend against the walkers. Until they notice a walker who lost his legs and crawling right to the boys. Axel pick up a steel bar from the ground.

"Stop snaking around, your animal!" Axel yelled in an annoying tone and smash the crawling with the steel bar. The boys still continue to fight against the walkers until there was no one more of them. The boys take a breath and smiled over their victory.

"We did it." Chris shouted but not too loud."

"Yeah, it seems like it." Axel said and smile happy.

The boys heard somebody who sighed, they turned around and see walker who is lying on the ground. The boys was shocked by the dead guy is almost dissolved head and try to get up, but no use. Chris start go to that walker.

"Trying being tough without your head, huh?!" Chris sarcastic and kick right to the head, in result it flew away and crash through to the window of the apartment.

"Ouch. You're owe him fifty bucks for the window." Axel joking as Chris laughing little about it.

"Well, he's not getting a new arm to grab the money from me." Chris scowled.

"Are you guys alright down there?" Ashley shouted from up above in the apartment.

"Everything is fine, for now!" Axel shouted back.

"Get in, guys! Patrick is in trouble, he's shot."

"Patrick's shot?!" Chris shouted back and chocked over that terrible news.

"Let's get in and help Patrick." Axel said. Chris nods and the boys went into the apartment.

* * *

 **In the apartment**

Megan trying to stop the bleeding but no use. While Verity holding Patrick's hand as she sobbed little over her boyfriend who is still unconscious. They notice Axel, Chris and Ashley came in and going to them.

"Oh shit, is he okay?" Chris asked.

"I trying to stop the bleeding, but no use. We have to stop the bleeding before he lose too much blood." Megan said and so stressed. Verity saw Ashley who is here with Chris and Axel.

"Why is she here?" Verity said and frowned at the red haired girl.

"There is no time to argue. Right now, we have to save your boyfriend." Axel said with a warning tone.

The teenagers try to stop the bleeding to save Patrick.

 **To be c** **ontinued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Patrick is still out. But he'll be fine later.**

 **It seems like Chris have forgive Ashley after she saved his life, but will that result to make Megan and Verity to trust her too?**

 **Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Argument

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon.**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **Read, preview and alert / follow this story ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Later in the apartment, three hours later after the attack.**

"For the last time, we are not leaving. Not without the guns." Axel said with a strict tone.

"Screw the guns. Patrick is still in coma. How many of us will be shot, or worse before you realize it is a suicide mission." Megan protest.

"We are not giving up so easily. Just because they are soldiers doesn't means that they are powerful than us." Chris said and agree with Axel.

"I hate to interrupt, but if we have to steal some weapons from them. Why are we still here, they know where we hide." Ashley said and vote to find another safe place or leaving from this town.

"Because Patrick need to rest and this place is the only one that we know that it is convenient and safe, what do you mean 'left'?" Verity asked little angrily.

"It might be comfortable here, but not safe." Ashley said that everyone is looking at her with their big eyes.

"What do you have in your mind? Do you have a better place?" Megan asked.

"No, but we should have left earlier, immediately right after the attack. Now it's too late and I'm sure Archer have already send their snipers around in this place." Ashley said that some of them look worried now.

"We are not scared of that bitch." Axel said back and have no fear of Ashley words.

"You should be, especially for when Jonas came in this war. Amanda would never give up if she was here, but she would understand that it is useless to fight back." Ashley said.

"What's your point?" Megan asked.

"It means that Archer maybe watching us for now until the Operation: "Cobalt" to get the boot, while we starve us, I say we should go right now and we carry Patrick" Ashley said which it make Verity angry.

"We are not moving Patrick. He may die while we are trying to carry him." Verity said.

"Fine then, then I'm not going to just sit here and die like a rat in a cage." Ashley shot back that Verity frowned at her.

"Do not try to get away from this is that you are part of it!" Verity shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked and look chocked.

"This is on _you_ ! It's your fault that Patrick was shot and almost got all of us killed! They're after you, not Patrick, or any of us except you!" Verity shouted from her mouth as Ashley looks at her with a glare, but still ashamed of himself for the attack.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, Verity." Chris said, and trying to calm Verity.

"Yes, and don't forget, you and Patrick took the risk of being a part of this shit." Axel said and sending a glare towards Verity.

"Stop fighting all, we need to take a breath now. I know it's been three hours after the attack, but still a crappy day. So what do we do now?" Megan said.

"We stay here and we will not leave from this city until we got the guns." Chris said that all is quiet until Verity start walking back to the bedroom where Patrick sleep.

"I think you stay here, if Jonas has seen all of you that it means that you are not welcome to the safe zone anymore, including you too, Ashley. I do not think they saw me or Megan too, yet." Axel said and start walking to the door as Chris looks at him with a shocked look.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chris asked as he put his hand on Axel's shoulder to stop walking.

"I have to go back to my family, so they know I'm okay and we're ready to escape from the city." Axel replied.

Look, Axel. I know you want to meet them, but right now we must ensure that there is no outside just like Ashley said that Archer could have send some of snipers around this place. "Chris said.

"He's right, and we have to take a rest up our feet before go back to the safe zone." Megan agreed.

"Fine, but only one hour, okay?" Axel said Chris and Megan nods to answer his decision.

"I take the watch." Ashley said and stood up from his seat to go to the door.

"Thank you, and be careful out there." Chris said.

"Don't mention." Ashley said and opened the door and closed after. When Verity came back from the bedroom with a sadly face Shaft, Chris and Megan looks a little sympathy which Patrick is not okay.

"How is he?" Chris asked.

"I think he's got the infection, although we stop the bleeding, it is getting worse now." Verity said while a tear seen in her eye.

"Fuck. I swear one day I will catch that damn Jonas around the neck, and then ..." Chris growled in anger.

"I'm with you for that. But we can talk about this later or if we catch him in the right situation." Axel said and try to calm this call.

"So what we need now is medicine for Patrick." Megan said.

"It's usually easy to get medicine, after the attack Archer has certainly created safer for weapons and medicine." Chris said.

"At least here, we were good until now we have a black cat around here who brought a bad luck to us and Patrick." Verity said, referring Ashley that it was her fault that brought the attack as did Axel get angry and send a glare at her.

"Do you want to go through this? Look, Ashley staying here. She's part of us now. Get over it and plus, she is brown and _black_ cat is the one who bring bad luck to the people!" Axel roared and stormed away from the argument, while Verity give a glare to him and go back to argue with Chris and Megan.

"I thought you decide to leave her behind and now you change your mind just because she saved your life?" Verity babbled.

Chris is not sure Ashley is really credible, but she saved his life. Even if he kicking her out of this group and Axel will not accepted which it means that he will leave behind with her again. Chris knows that the group need Axel here.

"I can't just throw her out." Chris said.

"You wouldn't let Amanda live here after she tried to kill you and Ashley was there to help her. Ashley would have convince us to let Amanda stays here, even Kathy too I think. " Verity said.

"Ashley felt so guilty for what she did with Chris as Kathy was. We are so sorry about what happened with Patrick, Verity. Even if it was Ashley's fault doesn't mean that we can do something about it." Megan said.

"What if we give Ashley to Archer that she is the one who causing this shit. Archer might leave us alone then." Verity said, and explained his plan did Chris and Megan wide their eyes in chocked.

Megan was so quiet and not saying a word about Verity idea while Chris shook his head as he don't think that it would work.

"Maybe it will work, but Archer will believe Ashley that she might have to discover about some of the military secrets, like the operation 'Cobalt' and I'm really sure that she will never let us go, or even worse, she will fucking kill us immediately. " Chris said.

"Verity, I know you're upset over Patrick, but it was not Ashley's fault. They have followed us without attention and that was when we kicked her out of our group." Megan said that Verity look at her with a calm face.

"Do not tell anything to Axel about your idea and we are not animals to do that, okay?" Chris said.

"Fine. But if something happens to Patrick or anyone because of her, it's on you." Verity said with a little bitter tone and go back to the bedroom to check her boyfriend.

Chris and Megan look at her and sighed after Verity shut the bedroom door.

"She didn't mean it. I vote for Ashley to stay here, too, but I don't know if I can trust her." Megan said with a questionable look.

"If the soldiers were not for her in the beginning in the first place, it should have been so hard to trust her. She stays here and I think we should give her a chance after she saved my life back in the during the attack." Chris said.

"You have good valid points there." Megan said, smiling.

"Who says I had invalid points?" Chris asked and mocked.

Megan smiling and pointing finger right Chris look at what she was pointing at. It was Axel who control the ammunition of the group's weapons. Chris looks back to her with a little sheepish face.

"Come on, he's just ... get used to living in this new world. That's how he is." Chris explained.

"He's still always a little freaked out, you remember the 11th birthday party where he carrying a dead weasel around of his neck among us and our friends. Everyone got freaked out by him when they saw him with it." Megan said.

"It was a snow weasel and it was big one I ever hunted down, Megan." Axel said and heard what Megan talking about.

"It does not matter what it was, the only question you freaked everyone in the party." Megan said Axel has an annoying look and get closer to her and Chris.

"Everyone wasn't freaked out, some of them were impressive how I was good and tough hunter. And what is your point when it was past ago?" Axel asked.

"Well, why do you just stop and try not to be so ... you know that a hard-ass or anything like that-" Megan said but interrupted by Axel.

"Oh, here we go again. I just do it this way to keep me, you, Chris and all that we care about alive, and that's how you gonna thank me by complaining about me and my methods?" Axel said and look annoying Megan.

"Yes, I'm sure Patrick really appreciated your 'way' and you just gonna have a conflict with Archer?" Megan shot back which Chris look at her with a glare that she starting to blame on Axel over Patrick too.

"I'm not gonna make a damn 'conflict' with her, I'll just get her in trouble so she can not do anything to us." Axel said.

"Like what? Waving around with a gun and firing on everywhere?" Megan scoffed over Axel's plan.

"What about you then? You didn't do anything than sitting around while me and Chris handling with the walkers." Axel scoffed back.

"ENOUGH! Shut the fuck off, both of you! We don't need to talk about our past, our methods or our feelings. We can't just turn on each other so we need you two to get over it and get used each other now again just like the old time even in this new world!" Chris yelled which it made Axel and Megan stop argue and start walk away from each other as Chris sighed.

Megan go to sofa and sitting while Axel went through the door, to the outside.

* * *

 **Outside of the apartment**

Ashley take a watch and look everywhere if there is a or few snipers around this place. She notice Axel came out from the door and walk to her.

"Hey there, Mr kick-fighter." Ashley said and joking little with her ex-boyfriend but he ignored her jokes.

"Hey..." Axel mumbled as crosses his arms and leaned backwards against the wall.

Axel is still frustrated at Megan and sink down his head. Ashley leaned backwards against the wall right next to him.

"Hey, what's happening in there? Is Patrick alright?" Ashley asked. Axel sighed out his frustrate before he answer back.

"He's alright for now, but he got infection I am afraid. But it's not about that." Axel answered with a lower tones.

"Then what is it?" Ashley asking which Axel have a bitter look as he don't wanna talk about himself and Megan. But he maybe need someone who need to understand about his and Megan's problems.

"It's Megan. She's just complained about my hard decisions like we're not giving up for the military and saved your life to put me and Patrick in risky hell situation. She just... don't ever understand how it feel in this new world and..." Axel said but can't say the last words.

"Axel, I think you need give her more time and her will do the same thing to you." Ashley said.

"Fine, then later she gonna say: "Axel! I'm sorry for complaining you", no I don't think so." Axel said sarcastic.

"She maybe know how Archer is dangerous, but I don't think she never ever seen how and what did the lieutenant and her soldiers do." Ashley said.

"Look, it's not about Archer or the guns or Patrick's injury. It... It is just about... the past. Incident. Drugs... then she believe I'm are out of my mind." Axel said with a lower tones.

"If she believe that you are threat that we can say, do you really think she would have kill you, left you behind or something like that, do you?" Ashley said.

Axel look at Ashley with a chocked look on his face over those words came out from her mouth.

"She need to understand. If she do, it will make her to realized what she have done and had wrong about our survival." Ashley said.

"You have something right there. I will give her more time and try to being nice to her for now." Axel said as Ashley look at him with a smile.

"You wanna help me to keep watch?" Ashley smirked little as Axel blushed little, but his already normal immediately.

"Sure... I... eh, I'm can watch on your back too, you know." Axel said as Ashley blushed little.

* * *

 **Inside of the apartment**

Megan and Chris sitting on the sofa and talk each other.

"How dare he could tell me that I did nothing for us, the group?!" Megan said and have an angry look on her face.

"Meg, he didn't really mean it, he might just overreacting but it was because you hurt his feelings and that will give us harder and harder for our group." Chris said.

"Why did you brought him here in the first place? It would never happened with Patrick if he wasn't there." Megan said.

"I already told Verity as you heard, it doesn't matter whose fault it is." Chris said.

"Your're right, it doesn't matter. But it doesn't mean that we will keep going to get some damn guns, right." Megan said.

"And the medicine for Patrick." Chris said.

"Don't tell me that you put him in charge?" Megan referred Axel.

"Who said I putting him in charge?" Chris asked with a despair glance.

"You always agree with him and his stupid ideas and you have never thought about what would happened with you when anything goes wrong." Megan said.

"Now hold on there minute, Megan. I would probably came out some same ideas like Axel have. But it keep us live longer than I imaged." Chris said.

"And what kind a life are we gonna live, be not better than Archer?" Megan said with a chocked look on her face.

"Everything is already broke up, Meg. We can't go back how it was and the soldiers giving no choice to us except blow us in pieces." Chris said.

"I just... don't wanna have somebodies's blood on my hand. To kill living." Megan said and her face look sad.

"Me either, Meg. Not Axel or anyone don't wanna have blood on their hands. But it just... something you can't hold on forever in this kind of this world." Chris said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you telling me people will change, including us?" Megan asked.

Chris looking down quiet and sighed out.

"I don't know about us in the future if we managed." Chris answered which it made Megan questionable about his answer. "But I can say we'll not let this world to bring us down from the ground."

Megan looking at him and then give a little smile.

"I don't know why I did to act at Axel, but now I feel little horrible." Megan said and leaned her to Chris's shoulder, he blushed little as Megan was not just a childhood friend but one of ex-girlfriends too. He love Megan as she is his sister.

"You're not horrible, like me, Axel, Verity and Patrick just doing some mistakes." Chris said then they heard someone is next to them.

"Whoa, I even heard that you two have become a couple. You two trying to flirt each other, _right_?" Chris and Megan blushed. Megan leaned back from Chris shoulder and they looking on the left, It was Axel who teased them little as Chris look at him with a normal face but truth is annoying inside of him.

"So you spying on us?" Chris asked when he grab a pillow of sofa.

"Not after when your "charm" on your shoulder." Axel scoffed and smile as then he got the pillow on his face as he took a step behind. He catch the pillow when its falling down from his face and see Chris threw it who smile back. Axel are prepare for something against Chris.

"Remember how long it was when we were 9 and 10 years old?" Axel said and start to take some steps right to Chris who look prepared to what Axel is going to do. He grip a another pillow.

"Oh no you don't." Chris said as he and Axel start to fighting each other with the pillows. Megan sighed over that show.

"Oh brothers." Megan said and sighed again but still smile.

After a couple minutes the door of bedroom open it and it was Verity who look little angry and annoying.

"What the hell is going on here?" Verity said with a strictly tones as the two boys look at her and then look each other with a little nervous.

"I go back outside to see Ashley." Axel said stressed and running to the door.

"Me too." Chris said and follow after Axel to the door. As Verity looking at Megan with questionably glance.

"What's up with them?" Verity asked.

"Something like they being use to kids _again_." Megan answered with a smile as Verity didn't really understand completely.

 **To be** **Continued**

* * *

 **A/N: So this is gonna be better and better like a Crawford situation like they need guns and the medicine to Patrick.**

 **What's gonna happened when Axel and Megan arrive back to the safe-zone? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope your fans really enjoy this chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Punishment

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel, Emma, Charles, Theresa Dixon and Rina Archer.**

 **Megan Keller belong to Chris Rudy**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **On the street in the city**

After a hour in the apartment, Axel and Megan are going back to the safe-zone. Megan feels sorry for now what she said to Axel earlier in the apartment. She maybe will talk for now, but Axel doesn't want to slow down and more focus to keep going.

* * *

 **In the safe-zone**

Theresa walking around in the safe-zone and heard some people talking about.

"Have you heard about those couple teenagers who used working to clean in the lieutenant's office?" A Man said as Theresa start to listen some other people's call.

"Yeah, can't believe what they did to Archer and us too. But the question is: why betrayed her, right now we're safe here?" A woman said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I got bad feelings about this place. Maybe that's why they turned against Archer." Another woman said.

"What's in your mind?" A man asked.

"I... I don't know, but Archer... I think she found one of those survivors from the attack." Woman 2 answered which it getting Theresa more worried about her stepson.

She started to walk back to her camp meanwhile Archer looking at her from the window of her office which she saw her who listen people about the attack and getting worried. Archer give a suspecting on Theresa and starting thinking.

"Well, what do you have hiding from, Mrs Dixon?" Archer said for herself.

* * *

 **In the camp**

Emma was reading a book while her baby brother who sleeping on his bed. She pull her book down and wonder about her brother.

"Jesus Axel. Where are you?" Emma said and then, Charles starting to move his arms and legs. He opened his eyes and start to cry little that where's his mother or anybody.

Emma noticed her baby brother has awaking as she stand up and carry him up from the bed.

"There, there, you little fighter. Your sister is here." Emma tried to calm her baby brother, but no use and the baby continued to cry.

She hum for him. After a few seconds he being to be quiet and calm down.

"There you go. I'm sure you're hungry, just wait a little moment for mother. She will be here then." Emma said.

While she waving her little brother to play with him, then she heard a couple soldiers who argue something right outside of the camp. Emma put Charles down on the bed and start listen in on the soldiers's argument.

"I can't believe Jonas shot that boy who used to clean the lieutenant's office along with his girlfriend." Solder 1 said.

"Well, fuck him anyway. He and his pussy always run away and fuck themselves." Soldier 2 said.

"Maybe, but you don't think that Archer..." Soldier 1 said but couldn't say his last words.

"Don't think that Archer what?" Soldier 2 said as Soldier 1 breathed out and get ready to answer.

"You don't think that Archer will keep these people in line, after some of them heard us about the attack. Do you?"

"That was a silly question, you know what's gonna happened into five days." Soldier 2 scoffed.

"That's what I talking about, it is just about what if the people around here will find out and they'll getting out their mind." Soldier 1 explain.

"You might be right, but they can't-" Soldier 2 said but interrupted by another soldier who shows up to them.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" Soldier 3 asked.

"Just talking, is it obviously?" Soldier 2 said.

"Stop shitting around now, I heard you talking about the "Cobalt", aren't you guys?" Soldier said with a strictly tone.

"Come on, man. We did just-" Soldier 1 tried to explain.

"No! The lieutenant won't be happy when she know if someone who have listen your goddamn chat." Soldier 3 bellowed.

The soldiers argue while Emma stop listen that is pointless to hear anything about their plan for now.

"Five days..huh, well at least we know now when it's gonna happen, assholes." Emma smirked.

Then she heard a footstep from behind her. She turned around and it was Axel who looks little tired but happy to see his sister as she was chocked and happy.

"Axel!" Emma said happily and start run to her brother to hug.

Axel hugs her back.

"Oh god, bro. I heard about that crazy Jonas, that he shot a teenager... I was so really w-worried about you for a while and..." Emma said with a worry face.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm fine, so is Patrick too who is shot. For now. Are you three okay, they bastards didn't hurt you?" Axel said with a calm face.

"No, but Archer said about the attack then we, all of us gonna have a meeting with her." Emma said and those answer made Axel little worried.

"Great, another word from her. What do think about it?" Axel asked.

"I-I don't know, but I think it's gonna be bad. I think we have to do something before the meeting started." Emma said with a nervous look. Axel looking at her with a questionable look that he wasn't sure about it, but after the attack he know Archer will do something about it to calm down with those other people in this safe-zone.

"You might have a good point there, Em. But we can't do something about it. If we do this, we will putting Charles in danger." Axel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I never thought about it. I just... I just scared." Emma said and sobbed little.

Axel kneel down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she leaned her head on his chest.

"It's okay to be scared, sis. But now You need to be ready for the meeting, for anything and I will protect you no matter what, okay?" Axel said as Emma start looking at him and nods with a smile. Then she see Therese came back who was behind Axel as he turned around and looking at her.

"Axel!" Therese said and look little surprised while she's happy to see her stepson again.

She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with a smile. But then Theresa looks little angry at Axel.

"What the hell have you been? We were so worried about you. Chris told that-" Theresa snapped.

"Take it easy, Theresa, I'm okay." Axel interrupted the stepmother to calm her down.

"I hope you have really any reasons that why did you just left behind with Ashley instead to talk with Chris to change his mind." Theresa said.

"It doesn't matter anymore because he already have change his mind and getting good along with Ashley, but it cost some a hell guilt for that." Axel said with a disappointing face.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"The attack, that asshole Jonas led his men to shoot us, Patrick got shot on his shoulder and the bullet got through. He's okay for now, but we stop the bedding and then he got infection. Me and the other, we're fine by the way." Axel talking about what happened the attack.

Theresa and Emma look chocked over the terrible news.

"J-Jonas shoot Patrick? Oh god, how is Verity then?" Theresa asked.

"She was shock and very worried about him. If I being honest, she starting be little paranoid that she believe it was Ashley's fault as the soldiers were after her." Axel said and hoping that Verity will not do any stupid things against Ashley.

"Axel, you can't just judging a person had almost lost someone who love with." Theresa said.

"I just saying she doesn't have anything right to blame Ashley. New Flash, Chris told me that you blamed him that it was him the one who kicked me and Ashley out from the group." Axel said and send a glare to Theresa who looks little shame about how she yelled to Chris.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. But let's move on, okay?" Theresa said with a guilty glance.

"It's okay. Anyway, Emma told me already about the meeting. Do you what this is about?" Axel asked as Theresa look little nervous.

"Archer want all of us in this safe-zone are going to meet her and to tell us about the incident, but I heard some people said that she one of your friends." Theresa said which it made Axel chocked and look questionable about this rumor.

"That's ridiculous. Me and Megan are the only one who don't know that we two are part of the attack. Patrick is in coma, if the military would have found him and they probably eliminate him immediately and Verity would force against the soldiers until they have to shoot her. Ashley and Chris are somewhere where there the military can't find them for now." Axel hesitate.

"I don't know what's going on with Archer now, but she know what it will happen when the people find out it was a lie and they'll start to make a demonstration which it will lead the military getting losing their control of this camp." Theresa said with a questionable eye.

"Or maybe she can trick all of people with a lie except us." Axel said which his words made Emma much worried now and shake her own head.

"Then why are we still here when that crazy woman is gonna do something a terrible thing, we have to go now." Emma said as Axel and Theresa looking at her with a sadly and doubtful look.

Theresa knell down to Emma's level to talk with her.

"Emma, I know you're afraid of Archer, but if we try to escape from this place, we will put Charles in danger. We have to stay and see what's happen next." Theresa said and try convince Emma to stay here in the safe-zone.

"But... w-what happen if Archer accusing us for the attack? That will lead Charles in trouble if she do that." Emma protest.

"We have to go into the meeting, Emma. Even we try to escape, Archer will accuse us when she notice that we're gone." Axel said.

"Okay, but what about Charles? He doesn't have to go with us and-" Emma said but interrupted by a girl who was behind Axel and Theresa. They turned around and see it was Megan.

"I watch him while you guys go to the meeting." Megan said as Axel and Emma looking at her now.

"What're you doing here? You supposed to keep the guard on the soldiers." Axel said.

"Come on, Axel. He'll be fine when you three go to the meeting and except you, I'm the only one who can be here and watch your little brother." Megan said back. "I promise he'll be fine, okay?" Axel looking at her as he sent a questionable glare, but change to calm look.

"Thanks, Megan. I'm really appreciate for your help." Theresa said with a happy smile.

"Okay then. But if it something happening in the meeting, go hiding with Charles somewhere, okay?" Axel said as Megan nods to answer.

Theresa carry Charles up from his bed who is quiet now and giving to Megan. Before she release her hands off Charles, she give a kiss on her son's head.

"We will be right back immediately when the meeting is over." Axel said as he, Emma and Theresa start to walk away.

"Be careful around with her." Megan said and refer about Archer. Axel look back at Megan.

"That's why I'm still breathing." Axel chuckled and keep walking.

Dixons except Charles have went to the meeting.

* * *

 **In the Meeting**

 **20 minutes later**

There was so many people over one hundred who standing right front of Archer's green building. Most of people are little afraid of Archer what she have to say and what's she going to do. Axel and his family are in the middle of the public and just doing nothing except looking at the soldiers who standing around of the green building. Until now Rina Archer, the lieutenant has finally shows up and look little nervous, but it appear that she have a very hard discussion right now. She walk down at the stairs and walk to the middle of public as they, including family circulate to a circle to have space for Archer and her soldiers. When the soldiers was on the circle, Rina is going to talk while looking around at the people.

"Listen, everyone. I've some bad news. It is about this outbreak... it is about how we use to live. When everything this shit started, there are no policy, no laws, no rules! I'm promised to keep this place in line while all of you hoping to we are going to clean this mess! But... we failed." Archer said with loud tones while Axel send a glare to her.

"In the another word, there is no hope except there is just us and some other survivors behind this walls. But... there is some assholes who wanna live in uncivilized way and want to kill us, all of us!" Archer said which it made most of people getting be nervous and then gets scared.

"And like I said, there is no rules and that's going to make most of survivors outside of this walls will change and who knows what kind a human will they become later? Non of us who want to throw away our humanity except one of us!" Archer said and everybody started to mumbled each other about those words came out of the lieutenant.

"There is a traitor working with those people who attack my men in the city. And two of them was mine wards."

The soldiers starting getting closer to people.

"They didn't give us any choices and we can't give them any mercy. Sooner or later, we can't keep our humanity full one hundred percent! We can't just hiding behind ours doors and be afraid when those people trying controlling our fear over us!"

Three soldier start to get through people right front of Axel while he wonder if they're after himself.

"For now, you people will follow the new easy rules, my own rules of this madness world, they will keeping us alive from those monsters and threatening people!"

People except family Dixon starting to bellowed that they agree with Archer while three of the soldiers getting closer to Axel as he prepare to fight back to them if it comes to this way.

But the soldiers went passing Axel who look little surprised over it.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

What the hell, where are they going? Then I heard someone screaming behind me, that voice was Emma. I turned around and see the soldiers grab Theresa as she trying to force back, but no use. What the fuck?! They take my stepmother instead me?

"Leave her alone!" Emma yelling who trying drag Theresa from the soldiers, but one of them pull and send her to the ground. Son of bitches!

"You son of bitch, I'll fucking kill you if don't leave Theresa alone!" I yelled and give a punch right to the face of a soldier and then kick to his stomach which he sighed by pain and fall to the ground. When I turned around and see a fist came damn straight to my face... SMASH, I fall down to the ground... ow my cheek... I see everything getting fuzzy but I'm still in conscious. What the fuck are you doing, Archer?

"Theresa Dixon, one of people who I had trust them with my whole life! _She_ betrayed us and turned against us along with those assholes who attacked my men earlier!" Archer shouted out of her lungs which Theresa sent a dead glare to the lieutenant. That fucking liar pussy who think can and want to judge wrong people.

"SHE'S LYING!" I shouted with a anger tones as a soldier grabbed my arms and put me to the ground. "LET ME GO, YOU ASWIPE! DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT HER!" I see no one people aren't doing anything except still listening to Archer, even they heard what I said. Why isn't anyone to try to stop her and save her? Fucking cowards!

"And now, we're going to avenge our brothers who tried to keep us safe until they killed by this traitor and her friends! No forgiveness! No competition! And most of all, no _mercy_!" Archer said and pick her military knife from her pocket.

She give it to her right hand, Jonas as he took and start walk to Theresa who is still caught by two soldiers holding her arms and force her to knell down. Then she look at Archer with a furious look. Wow, don't say what I think you gonna say to her.

"ARCHER!" Theresa bellowed which all of people including the soldiers starting looking at her. "Once you will die!" Theresa spit on the ground right front of the lieutenant who look offensive. "Have you _thought_ about it?!"

Are you serious? I hoping that... I see Archer give a glare to Theresa and wave her hand to signal Jonas. He saw that hand-signal and running with Archer's knife to Theresa... NO, NO, NO!

"NOOOO!" Emma yelled as Theresa looking at me and my sister with a smile and have some tears on her eyes in her last seconds.

"THERES-" I yelled and then SMASH... everything was dark. I'm pass out. Oh god Theresa, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Emma. We probably should left when we had the chance. How I gonna explain to my dad about it if I found him?

That FUCKING slut are gonna pay for this. I swear, Theresa. I will kill her, not today, not tomorrow either, but I will kill her.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was unacceptable and it harms for family Dixon.** **Poor for Charles who have lost his mother already as he's just one and half years old. :(**

 **R.I.P. Theresa Dixon**

 **What's gonna happen to next after Axel's stepmother's dead. Will he really kill Archer or is he just a suicidal for doing that?**

 **And what have Archer any plans for now?**

 **Find out on the next** **chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. Review and follow/alert this story. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Archer's Dark Methods

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Now you gonna see the truth me of Rina Archer which it made Axel that he will never forgetting her agenda and will remember to do not sink his level to Archer's.**

 **I own Axel Dixon and Rina Archer**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Axel was in a dark room and sitting on a chair. His hands and feet is tied up and starting to wake up. He was still little unconscious, but still fighting on to be awake now. He sigh out his pain of the hit on his head. Then he remember what's happening earlier before he became unconscious. He got some tears from his eyes and start to sobbed little. He lost his stepmother by that cruel lieutenant.

"I'm so s-sorry, Theresa. We should probably have left from safe-zone immediately." Axel mumbled over himself.

Then he heard a door opening behind him and someone is coming to teenager. The person came pass Axel and went half-way around. The person stay right front of him and it was Lieutenant Rina Archer as Axel starting force and shaking to try to get her, but no use. He want to tear her apart while Archer just standing there and have no fear of him.

"I got have a word with you." Archer said with a calm tones as Axel just ignored her.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you and before that, I'll tear you apart into pieces of yourself while you'll feel painful." Axel said coldly tones.

"Then you can ask my men what will happen next after you've done it." Archer said.

Axel just looking coldly at her without saying any words to her, but he knows she's right that is pointless to kill her right now. He doesn't want put his sister in danger, not after they both lost their stepmother.

"Good, now you pay attention then I will you listen to be carefully right now." Archer said.

Axel didn't responds back to her instead give her a dead glare.

"Fine, suit yourself. Then I guess we can't about talk about the real explanation of your stepmother's death if you keep act like this" Archer said and frowned at Axel who look now surprised and curious, but still angry at the lieutenant.

"What do you hell mean "real explanation"?" Axel asked with a questionable glare.

Archer bring another chair to herself and then she's sitting down.

"I hope you're really understand. I know you'll not believe me in the beginning, but you will after I'm done." Archer said as Axel just look at her with a death glare.

"For the first, executed Theresa for working with Patrick and his girlfriend wasn't my really intention and-"

"Hell it wasn't! You trying to make a excuse for your actions, but you will never find any forgiveness from anyone, especially hell from me myself!" Axel said coldly.

"Knew it that you'll overacting on my first words or in the other word, that'll all of people always doing that and it will lead to their dead when their emotions are out of control." Archer said with no fear by Axel.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Axel asked.

"Now listen very carefully. As you see, my father always told to me when I was little girl "When there is a strength inside of you, you can't share with it, you can't use it for someones else, because it will keep you're still around here. All you need to drop away your useless things to wake up your true strength." Archer told little about her past to Axel who is uninteresting.

"That was a lamest motto that I did ever heard." Axel said sarcastic.

"You don't get it, do you? You see, I didn't like what did I do. But it's not about what you like or not. Your stepmother was a good woman, she was useful for all of us, good carer, smart doctor... a good mother. But still, she was a liability for all of us, not because she have a temper sometimes except she cant understand what it takes to survive in this new world." Archer said which it made Axel very angry.

"Theresa is not a liability. If you believe there's someone is it, then it's one of your men, that fucker Jonas who just shot one of my friends with no reason!" Axel bellowed, but Archer just ignored his outburst of anger.

"Jonas might be asshole sometimes, but he have his own methods and that making him more stronger than before. You would have your own methods when you're outside of the walls. Anyway, back to my point; Theresa was one of few people who just will drag us down and die. You don't think she's good enough to care her baby in this world, don't you? Plus, your baby will be hard for you and your sister later and that's will bring you both to the end." Archer said.

"She was good enough, more than you believe and about my little brother, it is not your concern." Axel shot back.

"Don't be so naive. Do you think that is your family business, but now the things have changed and you're not the one who making it. You can't keeping your siblings alive forever, even you learn them how to survives and what then? Do you expect that your sister will be a strong survivor to kill people to survive and making hard decisions, do you?" Archer said.

"What the fuck is your problem?! All you talking about is to give up or kill somebody who care and love who ain't strong enough to survive in this world!" Axel said.

"THAT'S HOW WE DOING, FOR NOW! You can't just doing what you want like risking your life is waste over a weak person. Those people in the apartment you hanging around with, they're no useful for people like you and I'm. Your friend Chris, he will be a temper uncontrolled asshole who can not even thinking about what he doing when he acting as a threat to hostile people and even if he turned against you later. Megan by the way, she maybe not keeping grudge, but weak because of her kind and independent character. And Patrick and Verity, they're just stupid love birds and even if they try to make a family together it is stupid and no able to this world, if you ask me. And the other girl, I don't know what's your deal with her, but I guess she took the wrong horse and getting us trouble." Archer said.

"You came here and talking about my friends's typical character? Screw you, and what's next? Are you gonna shoot me because I'm the one who is culprit of this shit?" Axel said sarcastic.

"I would do that right now after I told you about the reasons of Theresa's death, but I didn't. I'd say thank you for that." Archer said which it made Axel very angry and spit right to Lieutenant's face.

"You're so fucking lunatic, you know that?!" Axel yelling at Archer as she clean the spit from her face. Then stands up and getting closer to Axel with kinda a threat glare, but still look calm out.

"On the word, I guess it's time to decide or I'm gonna tell my men that you're no longer to be here." Archer said as Axel look curious and don't understands what she really talking about.

"To decide for what?" Axel asked.

"I know you know about our operation, but you must know we're not to blow all of our people except those who aren't able on this world. The only who spared is we, the strongest, smartest, no weakness and most of all, our survival." Archer which it made Axel looking down and looks like he is convincing as Archer put her hand on his shoulder. Axel look back at her slowly and then turned his face to the left shoulder where there Archer's hand is on it and bite her. Which the lieutenant screaming out the pain. Then she hitting with her another hand on Axel's head three times until he lose her bite-grip on her hand. Her hand is bleeding as the bite was little deep. Axel look at her with a smile and sighed out the pain of his head.

"You stupid fricking twerp! I knew you're a trouble-maker, shouldn't have let you in here safe-zone!" Archer bellowed as Axel smirked little at her.

"I guess that was your own mistake, Theresa... usually said every mistakes which what you have done, will always lead you into trouble." Axel said sarcastic which Archer who look insulted and looking at him.

Then she smile little with a sarcastic glare who look scary than Axel's, but he wasn't scared by her.

"Huh, "mistakes will lead you into trouble", well and what kind of trouble is it? I tell you now; It can lead to the death and those who are death are no more failures, which failed to survive in this world, just like your stepmother, Axel." Archer said coldly sarcastic which it made Axel look very angry every seconds. Archer start to walk away to the door. "Failed and mistakes are kinda same thing, which it made that you are nothing than failure. See in the morning."

Axel sent a terrible dead glance to the lieutenant, but she didn't notice that as she opened the door. Before walk away, she still standing at the door.

"And don't forget what I said earlier; You can't share your true strength to someone else, so don't waste your gift, Axel" Archer said and shut the door after.

Axel shaking his head over her damn own survival ways. Then he sighed out his anger and start to focus on to try escape.

 **To be** **continued**

* * *

 **Well, now you fans know about Archer's truth nature. She refuse to pull on her weigh and never help people who have personality problems.**

 **Will Axel escaped and what do you fans thinking about what happened with his sibling and his friends? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. (be not enjoy Archer's ways) XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Torture for Slaughter

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel, Emma, Charles Dixon and Jonas Eagle**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **WARNING! This chapter is brutal and violent.**

 **Read, preview and alert / follow this story ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Axel's POV**

 _I see nothing except the darkness, no where to go. I can't move and barely know what's happening now. I could have... forget it._

 _What's this... I see a light right front of me and getting closer. Is it... no, no, NO!_

* * *

 **In a dream**

 _"You are no more than a fucking blind pussy and your friends have a fucking animal-temper!"_

 _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You were clumsy back there and now you're a reckless asshole on me?!"_

 _I stand right to him and holding a knife as he did the same. We moved around in the_ _circle and prepare attack against each other. Steady, steady... NOW! I run fastest I can right to him. I stab right to his chest and it start bleeding, but the blood wasn't normal red color except unusually dark kind of. I looking up to see his face and he wasn't living no more and become a walker. He started to attack me. I lost my balance and fell down. The walker was on me and trying to bite me._

 _"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Let... me...GO!"_

 _Then the walker's mouth came right to my face and then... everything was dark. I am... dead?_

* * *

 **Flashback, 2 years ago.**

I walk down at the downstairs and went to a room while carry some laundry. I see pregnant Theresa picking up clothes from washing machine. She was in the apartment's cellar where there washing room are.

"Hey, here's some laundry, don't mean to slave you around, you know what I mean." I said said as Theresa smirked.

"Well, I guess you need some domestic science-lessons." Theresa said.

"Very funny, lady. But you know, it isn't one of my things to do. I mean, I'm not sort of built for it." Axel said while he sitting on a chair right next to Theresa who still working on laundry. Man, laundry isn't one of mine shitting works.

"Heh, well it isn't the first time I hear that from you about another thing. Not even just from you." Theresa said and glare about something in her head.

"You mean dad or... Davie?" Axel asked. I guess Davie is the one because he's always from home and doing something shit along his friends.

"Your dad have his excuses about why he's not here and doing this job. But Davie... it seems like he's just ignoring my options." Theresa said as I barely thought it as my older brother isn't kind to me no more. He's just... changed after he sent in the military school and after my cutoff from the high school for 5 months ago. Then I heard a noise who came from stairs. Then there was someone appear right front of me and Theresa. It was Davie and have kind of welcome-face.

"Hello, my dear people! Don't tell that you two ain't surprised that I am here instead hanging around with bunch of my stupid friends and..." Before Davie could finish his words, he notice something at laundry. What do you mind at the laundry, brother? I guess it's just a fly or something like that though you really care laundry now? He getting closer to the laundry and reach one of them. He pick it up and it was his special black military pants. Then he look disappointing at Theresa as she sighed and look annoying now. That doesn't sounds good for now.

"My most favorite teacher give that my fucking beautiful suit before he died in the war in Afghanistan. He died with the honor and now you blow his feelings into pieces apart with a damn wrong color detergent?!" Davie said and frowned towards Theresa.

"Well, why wouldn't you send it to any goddamn laundry places when you're acting like a moron and unhappy with my job?!" Theresa shot back with an angry tones which Davie look annoying while he smiled little.

"Oh, you wanna make me into a goddamn errand boy? Hell no, I guess you and your little ass-kicker need some take a relax while you can call some cleaner women to work on this shit." Davie scoffed while I sent a glare to him. She's pregnant for gods sake, Davie. So why would you shut up and look forward a new brother or sister.

"Then you maybe need to doing this "shit" instead go out and hanging around with your stupid friends." Theresa said with a loud tones.

"Sorry, new mommy. I think you got some wrong-words out of your damn mouth!" Davie said sarcastic with strained tones.

"It's just a fucking pair of pants, Davie. And except that, you just make a big deal for nothing." I said and-

"It was fucking important to me as fuck, Ax-boy!" Davie bellowed right to me which it made me little nervous, but I force my fear of him.

"Hold on minute. A goddamn pants?" I said.

Seriously. What's his problem? Has he eating a old cheese? Davie turned right front of me with a glare.

"Speak to yourself and your stupid loyalty of friendship. Haven't your friend Chris say "thank you for saving my ass from a crazy girl", huh? I guess you should stay away from him, the one who owe your stupid cutoff." Davie said.

Hello, you were cutoff from high school too.

"New flash, man. You did same thing when you were sixteen years old." I said sarcasm.

"With my own reasons, your own wasn't really yours except your weakling friend's." Davie shot back.

How dare he talking about me or my friends like that?

"Davie, stop! It's not about him or Chris either. I know what you mean, but it doesn't will bring Axel back to high school." Theresa said and trying to stop Davie from to complain me and mine actions. But he didn't stopped instead continue it.

"Hell it's not. And first, our old lady got a fucking cancer and then she became brokenhearted over her second son's mistakes is worse than the other's?!" Davie bellowed.

THAT'S IT, I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT! My blood is so boiled.

"You know what, bro? FUCK YOU and fuck your military suit. You can still buy some dorky clothes from Afghanistan and then your friends will criticize about how do you feel with them!" I yelled and start to walk away. "Solo!" I went to the upstairs while Davie look at me with a annoying glare, but he looks calm down. I heard what he mumbled about.

"Aww, give me a break. When will he control his goddamned temper and try being little social?" Davie mumbled while Theresa sighed.

"Axel... Nice working, you idiot. What is wrong with you? He's your brother." Theresa snapped at Davie and go back to the laundry.

 **End of Axel's POV and flashback too.**

* * *

 **Back to present**

Axel waking up from his dreams and memories too. He sitting on the chair and still tied up. He's trying to shaking his hands, but no use. Then he heard a noise behind the door, that is someone is coming now.

"Huh, great. Okay, Axel... stay focus now, don't fuck this up." He mumbled to himself.

The door opening and it was Jonas Eagle, that son of bitch who shot Patrick and kill Theresa. Jonas give a sarcastic smile towards Axel who look very angry which he starting to try to escape from his tying chair. Axel wanna to kill him when he gets hands around of his neck.

"What's the matter, junkie-boy? Trying to get me and then what? I can say about that romeo boy deserved after he and his girlfriend run away from their works to a damn place where they can have some fun. I give a bullet to him so he can feel better off his girl and her fucking pussy. And your stepmother, she had what it come. We don't need people like her. And now, you might just tell me where's your friends or..." Jonas said sarcastic and Axel spit on the floor at the evil soldier's feet.

Jonas just laughing and starting walk closer to Axel. He took his belt off and rolling around his hand.

"You know that a soldier do not torture a civil person, don't you?" Axel scoffed.

"No, your right. But I don't see any sign of civil on you." Jonas said and he's started to hitting with his belt right to teenager's face three times. It was really hurt and Axel start to bleed in his nose. He sighed out his breath and looking at the evil soldier with a horrible glance.

"Wow, you're still in and just acting like a tough animal against me. Now it's getting more interesting." Jonas said and whipped two times with his belt right to Axel's face again.

He breathing and his cheek start to bleeding.

"Is this all you can do?! Go fuck yourself, psycho!" Axel said sarcastic.

"So you want some more, huh? How about _this?!_ " Jonas said and give a evil smiled at Axel as he punch right to his stomach and then the face.

* * *

 **Somewhere outside of the building**

There was three soldiers who guarding the door to the cellar of the green building.

At the corner one of tents, Chris and Ashley hiding there and watching at the building.

"Here it is, they must have Axel in that damn building." Ashley said.

"Good, but we can't get through the guards. They'll probably kill us already when they see us." Chris said and frowned at the soldiers.

"Great, so what are we doing now?" Ashley asked.

"Figure out something or if it getting hopeless here, then we have to give them little lesson." Chris said and reach up his sais.

"Are you telling we have to kill those men? They might be assholes, but come on, Chris?" Ashley said and look at him surprised over one of his options to kill.

"I didn't say we have too now, look-"

 **BOMB!**

There was explosion which it came from the outside of the city as the soldiers got attention and forget focus on their guard. Chris and Ashley see the explosion from there too.

"Holly shit. What's happening?" Ashley asked and can't stop looking at the explosion.

"I don't know what the hell is going on there, but whatever it was is going to make those fools curious about the explosion than just guarding, I guess." Chris said and start looking at the soldiers.

"What the fuck was that?" Soldier 1 asked.

"Report, repeat me! Report!" Soldier 2 asked at his radio to contact with the other who guarding outside of the walls, but no answer. "No answer."

"What the hell are we gonna to do now?" Soldier 3 asked.

"Let's check it out." Solider 2 said.

"What?! What about Jonas? And that junkie boy too? We just gonna leave our him behind and unguarded" Soldier 1 asked with a questionable look.

"We're just go and see what's going on and besides, what if the explosion explode right the walls and the monsters gets into the safe-zone." Soldier 1 said.

"He's right, I don't want to just sit here without to know what's going on back there." Soldier 3 said.

The soldiers start run to the explosion and left their guard.

"The lieutenant isn't going to like when she see us-" Soldier 1 said, but interrupted by one of his fellows.

"Shut up!" Soldier 1 snapped.

When the soldiers run away from the building, Chris smiled as he and Ashley have the chance to save Axel.

"Hell yeah! Now it's time to rescue Axel before those idiots coming back." Chris said and move away from his hideout as Ashley follow his lead to the building.

"Be careful when we saving him, we know what happened with... Theresa..." Ashley said with a sympathy look as Chris did the same, but he's angry too over those who have her blood on their hands is Archer and Jonas.

"When I'm see she-devil and that fucking asshole, I will-" Chris mumbled by his anger, but interrupted when he and Ashley hear someone who screamed, it sounds like a person who getting hurts. Then they heard another voice who sounds okay, but calm and not _friendly_.

"You better realize where are you and why are you doing here? You should think like that I am the devil and you are one of my souls, I've never had it since the war in Asian." Chris heard that voice and think it was Jonas and then the other one who yelled in pain must be Axel.

"Oh god. Was that Axel who yelling?" Ashley asked with a worried look on her face.

"Never forget this yell from his lungs since when we were attacked by a wolf in the hunt and got a bite on his arm before-" Chris talking about his past with Axel, but Ashley shaking her head and ignored him the rest of the his story and pass by him to the door as he look annoying now. "Hey, can't you just say me when we go to the door together?!" Chris follow after Ashley through the door.

It was little dark inside in the corridor. There was some lamps, but weak light. The two teenagers still follow after that yelling. They follow after the voice and walked pass few doors. They stopped right at the sixth door where that scream come from. Ashley was going to opened the door, but Chris grab her hand to do not.

"What're you doing?" Ashley asked with a doubtful look and sent glare towards Chris.

"Let me explain; We know Axel is inside of that room, but that son of bitch Jonas is there too with him and who knows what he's capable are now. So let's think this through..." Chris explain to Ashley and she listened to his plan.

* * *

 **In the room**

Jonas was just smiled at Axel who look injured like he has some brutal wounds on his face. It's bleeding almost over his face, but he still breathing and can see. He roar right to Jonas.

"Ugh...RAAARGH...ah...i-is that... all..y-you got?!" Axel said while he's breathing out the pain.

"I don't think so as long you can tell me where is that foolish Patrick and his fucking girlfriend, and where's that another girl who you took away from us back in the city?!" Jonas said sarcastic and yelled so reckless.

The evil soldier give another punch right to the teenager's face which his nose bleeding more.

"YOU...YOu guys was going to kill her and another survivor who wasn't really part of your damn _business._ " Axel snapped at Jonas.

Before Jonas could give another punch, he heard someone knocking on the door. Jonas sucked and look annoying now over disturbing his fun.

"What did I just told you, fools?!" Jonas yelling while still looking at Axel, but no answer and it still knocking on the door which made that crazy soldier angry. "What the hell in this whole world who dare to interrupt me?!"

Jonas turned around and went to the door. He opened it and see it was Ashley who stands right front of him which it made the soldier look surprised by her.

"YOU?! How did you get in he-" Before Jonas could finish his last words, he notice that someone stab right to his chest. "AAARGH"

It was Chris who stab, but it wasn't enough for the soldier as he try to give a punch at the boy. But he dodged and pushing him forward hard which made them both send back in the room, they clashed Axel behind which is still tied in the chair and tortured. Axel fell into the floor with the chair in the wood. Jonas got up and grabbed Chris with both arms. Chris nodded his head back and met straight Jonas mouth and lighted as well, which made him lose his grip. Chris got out of Jonas's grip took a few steps from Jonas and turned around and saw the soldier taking hold of picking up his gun from his pocket. Before he could aim at the boy, Chris grab his second sai and threw it at the soldier's hand and hit the gun, the gun flew away from his hand. Jonas look chocked and then smiled at Chris.

"You! You dare to defies against me?! I am the one who brought you here in this safe place and even your little fish Megan too; and this is how you repaying me?!" Jonas yelled with his dark tones, but it didn't scare Chris as he look angry too.

"THIS IS NOT A SAFE PLACE, YOUR ASSHOLE! This is a graveyard! You, Archer and the other military are going to blowing us into pieces!" Chris shot back which those made Jonas look surprised that the teenager knows about the operation: "Cobalt".

"So you know it, huh. I guess we can make the easy ways... or the hard ways." Jonas said sarcastic.

"I'm like to see if you chose the hard ways." Chris chuckled.

"Your luck is end now after your fucking threw knifes." Jonas said with an evil smile.

"It's call sais, your moron. And you call this luck? I call _skills_!" Chris said sarcastic which it made Jonas reach his knife from his pocket and waving around with it.

"What-the-fuck-ever. Your skills will end along with you!" Jonas said and start to attack.

While Chris and Jonas attack each other, Ashley shows up and went straight to Axel who is still tied on the chair and lay on the floor.

"Ugh... huh, huh, Ash- Ashley? Why did it take you guys so long?" Axel said while he breathing.

"Oh god, Axel. What the hell did that monster with you?" Ashley chocked when she saw injuries on her ex-boyfriend's face and then she trying to tie off to free him.

"Just free me and then worry about my health." Axel said coldly tones, he was still angry and sad over what happened with his stepmother and wanna to kill that man who killed her.

He looking at his best friend fighting against that cruel soldier. They have kind of a epic battle as they parry their attacks.

"Not bad, kid! But not even fucking good enough!" Jonas yelled as he finally slice at Chris back.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Chris yelled out of his lungs and starting to bleeding, then he stab right at Jonas leg.

"AAARGH! Your piece of shit!" Jonas yelled out and leaned backwards with a few of steps.

"Almost there..." Ashley still tie off Axel from the chair.

Chris send his punch right on Jonas face, he leaned back, but swing his fist right at the teenager cheek and fall to the floor. Chris sighed out by the pain of his cheek.

"After I've killed you, I'm will tear you in pieces so I can feed those monsters outside of the walls." Jonas said sarcastic as Chris try to stand up, but the soldier grab his hair to pull him up.

"Urrghhh...Go screw y-yourself..." Chris scoffed to tease little with Jonas who aim his knife at teenager's stomach.

Before Jonas could cut out Chris's guts, he noticed that Axel was free and the hunter boy run like a wild animal who lost control of temper right. He attack Jonas with his hidden blades and slice right on his arm so the soldier lost his grip on Chris.

"AAAAARGHH... no... wait, wait, wait! WAIT!" Jonas yelled out of his pain as he looks afraid and try to begging Axel to spare his life, but he didn't listened because he was furious at him.

Axel jump on Jonas and punches his face while stabbed with hidden blades which is still out from protective bracer. The face are getting tear of part because the hidden blades slice so hard and too deep in the head. It was blood everywhere on Jonas head who look broken out as Axel could just see everything is red, but he still punches and stab the evil soldier's face.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was intense. Didn't really mean that I'm really enjoying this, but it was about to show when a character who lost someone who loved and gets tortured, what will this character do then?**

 **And finally to show little about Chris's skill too. ^^**

 **Will Axel be okay after he killed (and** **slaughtered** **) Jonas? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you fans really "enjoy" this chapter. XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Harmed

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon and Charles Dixon**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **Read, preview and alert/follow this story ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Everything was red on Axel's face, it wasn't just his blood, but Jonas's too who tortured him earlier before Chris and Ashley came to rescue. Chris and Ashley look chocked what Axel really done with the soldier. Jonas's head was ripped into a few parts and almost crushed. Axel can't just stop looking it and breathing so careful.

"Damn, man. That was... was...really over edge." Chris said and still have hurt on his back.

"Jesus, Axel...Are you alright? Ashley asked and look surprised after saw what Axel did to Jonas.

Axel didn't answer or probably not listen to her. His furious face turns to normal, but look surprised over himself. Then he knell down to the floor and fall his head on it. He looks like he is not right in his head. Chris bend down to get closer to him, face to face.

"Axel? Are you okay? Hey, did you hear me?" Chris trying to give a attention to Axel, but he didn't answer or noticed by him and just looking at the corpse.

Chris bends up on his legs and grabbed Axel's left arm to get him stand up.

"Is he okay?" Ashley asked and grabbed Axel's right arm to help.

"He's just chocked over what he did. But he's fine, still hurts. Let's get the hell out off here before the soldiers are getting back." Chris answer as he and Ashley start walking while holding Axel who still is chocked and injured.

They walk through the door and left the corpse behind.

* * *

 **In the apartment**

Verity lies on the bed right next to her boyfriend who's in sleep. She starting worry about the others after heard the explosion.

"Jesus, Chris. Where are you guys?" Verity thinking.

Then Patrick gasp and start to say something in his sleep. "huh...eh...Ver..Verity... I will... keep you...safe and I...looo.." Patrick stop sleep-talking and being quiet as Verity smiled and put her hand on his own to hold together.

"Don't worry, my love. As long I'm fine, you will be fine too." Verity said and look through the window. "You too, guys."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the city**

Ashley and Chris still holding and helping Axel to walk in the road in the city. Then he starting to move.

"Guys... you can let me go and leave me behind so those fuck-" Axel trying to say, but cut off by Chris. "Hell no! It ain't gonna happen."

Ashley looking at Axel with a shock and doubtful. "Are you suicidal? We are not leaving you behind." Ashley said.

"You guys saw me back there... so-" Axel trying to explain, but cut off by Chris again.

"Nonsense about your actions, you might have gone too far. But he did deserve it, I would do the same, I think." Chris said and sink his head.

They still walking while helping Axel to walk, then a walker shows up right front of them as Chris reach one of his sais. "I handle this."

Chris went to the walker and stab right in the head. It collapsed and walk back to Ashley and Axel.

"You think Ashley and her men is after us?" Ashley asked and look little nervous.

"I don't think so. But they should know that no one would never fuck with us after when they've found Jonas's body with a crushed head." Chris said.

"They won't be scared so easily. It will make them so paranoid and probably Archer will lost control over her men." Axel said lowly as Chris and Ashley looking each other with a confused look. "Is... is Emma and Edwin...? Are they alright?"

"Axel... I don't know what happened with them. They weren't in the tent, I couldn't find Megan either." Chris said and lowered his head.

"Maybe... Archer... you don't think she..." Ashley was trying to say as she doesn't want to say that.

"After what they did Theresa; I don't know, but no mentioned about any little girls or babies or teenagers. They probably don't have them." Chris figured out.

"We have to... get back..." Axel said, but cut off by Chris. "We can't go back, Verity is getting worried and we're not in shape to go back in the camp."

"We HAVE... to...ehhh" Axel pass out.

"He just pass out, we have to get back to the apartment fast." Chris said as Ashley nods. The duo keep walking while they carry Axel.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for update late, because I'm little busy with the first part of Dixon Saga. XD**

 **And now my vacation will start soon and I will be little gone from Fanfic in the beginning, but I will try to write in my mobile even it's too hard. ;/**

 _ **Please review and alert/follow this story and I will answer back.**_

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Plans

**Author Note: I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon and Charles Dixon**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **Sorry for late after two months. Now I gonna try to complete this story because mostly of future chapters is little short.**

 **Read, preview and alert/follow this story. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Plans**

Axel was in a room and sleeping on a bed until he start moving and yawns out. He get of from the bed and stand up on his feet while look around of this room. Then he realized he's back to the apartment again and got some patch on his face and bandage on his chest and stomach.

"Wait, where's Chris and Ashley? And... Emma and Charles..." He mumbled and have a sad expression on his face.

Then I heard some voices who laughing little which it comes from outside of the door right front of him.

He opened the door and see Chris, Ashley, Verity and... Megan too who sitting around a dinner table in the kitchen and talk some fun.

Then Axel realize if Megan is here which that means...

"Axel!" He heard someone yelled with a happy tone.

He turned to the left and saw Emma run to hug him. The blonde little girl hugging around her older brother who place his hand on her head.

"I'm so glad that you're alright..." Emma said happily, but start to cry then.

"Hey, hey, don't let it beat yourself, okay? I'm fine, sis." Axel cheer his sister.

Then he heard someone approach him and Emma. It was Chris who got two patch on his face. "Nice to see you on your knell, bro. You look a goddamn warrior" He said with a smile.

Axel glare at Chris's comment, but then he smile too. "Thanks. But it maybe means I will let Ashley to kick your face again." Axel said and teased little.

"Hey." Chris whined with an annoying tones and take a lightly punch on Axel's injury shoulder. "Oww, jesus, Christopher! IT WAS A STUPID JOKE!"

"Will you two stop yelling now?!" Someone is yelling at us and the person appear from the kitchen. It was Verity and didn't look happy now.

"You guys will waking Patrick and Charles up and before that; you two and other made me so damn worry about you all. After..." Verity yelled, but couldn't say the last words.

Axel has already knew what she was going to say. "I don't wanna to talk about it." He mumbled loudly so everyone can hear him.

He walk to the sofa and sit on it. He places his hands on his face and look so angry and sad now over Therese's death.

While everyone looking at him sympathy. Emma was going to talk with her brother, but Chris grabs her arm to stop.

"Let's just give him some space now. He need to be alone and get over your step-mother." Chris said which Emma look sad.

"But... I just... just can't forget about how that coldly woman have done to us, to Therese..." Emma said and start to cry now as she walk back to the younger Dixon who sleeping in another bedroom next to Patrick's bedroom.

* * *

 **Outside of the apartment**

Megan and Ashley was on the watch at the roof on the watch while Ashley told the whole story about what happened back in the Safe-Zone.

"Jesus Christ. So Axel... he had really teared that asshole Jonas's head into pieces?" Megan inquired in chock.

"Yeah... with his secret-blades or whatever it calls. Look, he was just in a dark place after what that son of bitch did to his stepmother, but yes." Ashley said and nodded.

Megan just look now frighted by her old childhood friend who did have done horrible thing. Then she looking at Ashley with seriously look.

"Don't tell any word to Emma, got it? They have just lost their stepmother and I don't want Emma being afraid by her own brother." Megan said.

"No problem, but it doesn't going to change anything of our problems with Archer." Ashley said with her worriedly eyes.

Megan's face fell down by mentioned their enemy who is more dangerous than walkers.

* * *

 **Inside of the apartment, on the night**

In the kitchen; Chris, Megan and Verity are sitting around of the table and discussing about what will happen the next after the death of Jonas.

"All we know is Patrick is getting worse without any antibiotic and who knows what that crazy bitch will do next, anything but nothing good." Verity added and look little excited over Patrick's injury.

"Verity, it would be suicide to try get medicine from the Safe-Zone and Therese's death proves it." Megan ensured, but no use.

"I rather die when I trying do for Patrick." Verity said as Chris and Megan looking shock at her now. Verity realize she was going to cross over the edge and huffed out. "Sorry, I... just don't wanna lose him."

A tear appear from her eye then as Megan placed her hand on Verity's shoulder.

"We know... we know... I really wish we could, but not that risk, not after what happened with Therese..." Chris said and looked down on the table.

Verity let her annoying sigh out after heard words from Chris. "We can't just... sitting here do nothing while Patrick suffering as hell..." Verity said with sad tones in her voice.

"Hey... guys." They heard someone came into the kitchen and looked to the person who called them.

It was Axel who still look desperation, but looking little curious and seriously.

"What's all this racket?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, it just our little princess wanna get us in a suicide mission." Chris repeated and joking little which it earned a glare from Verity.

"What is it wrong with you? I thought you're smarter than that." Verity said.

"I thought the same on you too." Chris shot back.

"Calm down, everyone! I don't know what you guys talking about, but we have to leave from this damn city." Axel exclaimed, but Chris, Verity and Megan didn't answer back. "What? Is something wrong?"

Then Megan stands up from her chair and approach to Axel.

"Axel. Except the port of Safe-zone, we can't even leave this city. I think you didn't saw what's going on outside of this window." Megan explained and pointing her finger at the window, the same one that Greg jump out off the apartment.

Axel looking through the window and then look shock in his eyes now when he saw unbelievable horrible; there was a big herd of walkers on the other side of the city and it seems like it's coming right straight to the apartment, the Safe-Zone.

"Holy fuck." Axel mumbled in chock and stop looking through the window.

"The way I see it, even we got the medicine for Patrick and guns for our safety, we will never get pass through of them. We're kind of dead now..." Megan said with her defeated look.

"Then we can't just stay here. Archer might is angry now after what happened with that asshole Jonas, but I'm sure she's busy to run over things." Chris said firmly. "Which mean we have our chance now to move on.

"We can't leaving now. Patrick isn't good shape to walk. Who knows what happen with his wound when we trying to carry him." Verity said.

Then Axel shaking his head and look through the window again. He watching at the herd again and then some empty streets... then he wide his eyes.

"We maybe gonna die to try get pass through the herd, if we not try..." Axel said, but stopped saying and thinking his idea.

"If we not try what?" Chris repeated as the girls looking at Axel too.

"If we not try to get out of the city through sewers instead running into in the street." Axel said correctly.

Chris, Verity and Megan looked shock now and widened their eyes.

"Excuse me?" Megan inquired.

"He's right." Teenagers turned around and saw Ashley came into the kitchen to join in the argument. "Sewers will lead us to anywhere where we want to go, even to any which streets where the military transport gonna drive. Sewers is everywhere under whole this city." Ashley explained.

"How'd you know?" Verity asked.

"My uncle used to work in sewers. He mentioned me that there is a entrance to sewers in a big store." Ashley replied.

"Hmm, that sounds reasonable. I mean it's better than running into in streets among with walkers." Chris said with a hopefully smile.

"And your uncle didn't say something more than that?" Axel asked as Chris and girls looking at him. "He didn't mentioned sewers will lead us to an old building, outside of Atlanta."

"Really?" Verity exclaimed and looked surprised.

"Yes. That's our ticket to get out of this damn city. Trust me, a guy named Doug in the group where I and Cath who is still there have told me about a sewer will leading to an old building outside of a city from a big store in the city." Axel told about what Doug have learned to him and their group too.

"But there's gonna be two problems then." Ashley stated.

Teenagers looking at her curiously and little nervous too. "What problems?" Megan asked.

"First; the sewers is like a damn labyrinth. We will get lost somewhere and don't know which way are we going. And two; who knows if there some walkers in the sewers and it will pretty dark in there which they can attack us easily without see any of them." Ashley explained.

"I don't know, guys. Ashley making sense there. That would cost some our lives or worst; all of us." Verity said.

"We can handle them." Axel said as Verity, Megan and Ashley looked surprised while Chris nodded to agree with him. "We can leave a mark behind when we found two ways. If we found a dead end, we will go back where we started to follow our marks. And me and Chris can handle with walkers than armed soldiers. You girls have to learn how you defend yourself and protect the people you care about."

The girls was speechless as Chris stands up from his chair.

"Is there anyone's with him cause I am." Chris said and raised up his arm that he's with Axel.

Then Megan raised her arm up too and so Ashley did same. Then everyone looking at Verity who didn't raise her arm up or didn't say any words.

"I... I'm not so sure. We all have been see how it was when this shit started. Madness, drastic, suffering, but is this really worth to take that risk?" Verity asked.

"Of course, Verity. It is worth to do something for all of us, especially for Patrick, Emma and Charles." Megan said.

Verity wasn't sure about the sewers, but she sighed and raised her arm up.

"Okay then, I'm in. But if something ever happen with anyone, you better regret it." Verity said with a strict tone to Axel.

"Sure, I'm ready for being kicked by you." Axel teased little as everyone smirked little.

"So what now?" Chris asked.

Axel take a seat on a chair next to Chris on the left and Verity on the right as Ashley did same right next to Megan.

"Alright, listen now." Axel telling about his plan about to get medicine for Patrick and then get of the city.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now the real show will start on the next chapter. =)**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Sewers

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon and Charles Dixon**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **Read, preview and alert/follow this story if you want. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Sewers**

 **In the living room**

 **Flashback**

After teenagers have figured out a plan to get guns and medicines, Axel went off the kitchen to check on his half-siblings.

He see Emma is sleeping on the sofa while their baby brother, Charles is awaken now and toddling around like waving his hands while still laying on the sofa right next to his sister as Axel smile at him.

Axel approach his little brother and carry him up. While holding Charles, the toddler start looking at his older brother who starring at the window, starring to the outside and wonder what that witch who took Theresa from them will doing on the next.

"Where'd are you gonna do now, Archer? Whatever you are up to, I'll always be ready for you." Axel grumbled lowly.

Then he heard Emma start to move and yawns now. She jolt up slowly and noticed Axel are right front of her and holding Charles in his arms.

"Sleep well, sis?" Axel asked as Emma smirk sarcastically little. "I've never sleep at an stinky apartment before, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"Well, complaining with Chris and Megan about this. It was them who chosen this place as a safe place." Axel said and Emma rolled her eyes as she sitting on the sofa now.

Emma looking at Axel who still starring on the outside right by the window which it made her little worry.

"You wouldn't be surprised if you'll get shot by another sniper or have you forgot about what just happened with Patrick?" Emma spook up.

"I'm ready for anything to get shot everywhere in my body, including the head too if it's gonna happen when a sniper got me in a clean shot." Axel said with no doubt as Emma sighed.

"You and Davie still hasn't changed, huh? Like quit as a stupid brave warrior?" Emma chuckles as Axel grinned. Then Emma's smile fell down and looking at her brother concernedly. "Axel?"

"Yeah?" Axel said.

"Are you going to kill Archer?" Emma asked as Axel growling little. "Yes, if I see her at the good time." Axel respond.

Emma sighed as she stand up from the sofa and went to join with her brothers by the window.

"I know how you feel after what did she have done with Theresa because I feel the same. But if you do that, you're gonna start something new, like soldiers will go after like we're goddamn terrorists." Emma said.

"It's already started, since what she have done with Therese and there is no way back, sis." Axel said firmly and looking at his little sister. "She won't be stopped until we're all death." I retort as Emma sighed.

"You're maybe right. Sorry, I'm just worry about Charles's safety and Patrick's condition..." Emma said with a gloomy tone.

Axel placed his hand at Emma's shoulder to ensure her.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Axel said. "Besides that, I figured out... a plan."

Emma wide her eyes in surprise by that information from her brother.

"What plan?" Emma asked curiously.

Axel just stare at her and then say, "About to get out of here with what we need."

* * *

 **Present**

Axel, Chris, Megan and Verity were guided by Ashley who lead the group into a shop somewhere in the city.

"Here. This one must have a way to the sewers." Ashley said as she opened the door carefully and look around in the shop, no walkers or no living either. "Coast's clear."

Ashley getting into the shop and then Verity and Megan followed with her, while Axel and Chris holding with their pistols and look around at the corners outside of the shop before the boys heading in at last.

When all of five were in the shop, they saw most of all was in mess like clothes are on the floor and there are some bloodstained on the walls which it made Axel narrows his eyes and holding on his guard as Chris and the others did the same.

"Is there anyone or... something in here?" Verity asked as no one didn't answer her question.

Then Axel knocked on the wall to make some sounds so someone or something will hear that and came out from nowhere in the shop, but after a few seconds later and no one didn't appear which means there's no one here except the teenagers.

"Doesn't look like it." Chris said. "We're fine... for now."

The teenagers start to walk down the store while they keeping their eyes on everywhere in case if someone or something will give them a surprise.

Ashley heading to a grey door and open it. "In here." Ashley said and get in as the others followed her.

When teenagers came in another room, but this time there was no clothes or stuff but a ladder that it's descends below them, to the sewers.

"This is must be it." Ashley said and look down which it's dark there. "But I don't think all of us should go down there, do you guys?"

Everyone didn't answer her back and looking at each other. Until Axel step up.

"I'll go down." Axel said as the others looked shock now.

"You're sure you really wanna do this? I think we need you here while two or three of should stay here and watch over from here." Chris retorted.

"What? Just because I'm not in good shape yet after being tortured by a maniac?" Axel said and frowned at Chris.

"That's not just what I meant." Chris referred about Theresa's death and worried about Axel's sanity as the teen hunter sighed.

"If someone have to go down there, that would be me. We will probably fight against the walkers in the sewers. I know some of you guys can deal with the walkers, but still you're kind of rookies." Axel said and look at all of the others. "What's gonna be the worst except being bitten? Then I being shot by a damn sniper?"

Chris and Megan looked down and shaking their heads while Ashley did just look away. Verity looked little horrified by mentioned about that day when her boyfriend got shot by Jonas. It almost give her a heart attack.

"So, who coming with me?" Axel asked as Chris immediately raise up his hand that he wanna come with him. Axel wasn't sure about that Chris will come with him in the sewers as he looked down where the ladder leading. It's looks pretty dark and can hear some sighs of walkers, but it wasn't why Axel wasn't sure about Chris.

"Looks like there's no much space down there. Have you ever thought about that?" Axel said with a smirk as Chris tensed up. "Can you please keep it in your mind?" Chris whined with an annoying tone.

Truth is that Chris's claustrophobic. He doesn't like being in a tight space.

Then Megan step up and say, "I'll come with you two. Need some extra hands later."

"Are you sure, Megan?" Chris asked doubtful as Megan nodded firmly.

"I'll go too." Verity said, but Axel shook his head. "No, three people enough down there. You and Ashley stays here and guarding from here." Axel said.

Verity and Ashley just look at each other. Then Verity sulking at Ashley and look away from her.

Axel sighed over that attitude and turned to the ladder.

"Okay, to the sewers. Here we go." Axel said and start to climb down as Megan and Chris follow after him.

"Be careful down there. You know there're not just rats living down there." Verity said concernedly as Chris chuckled little.

"What? Do you think we three are the sewer's cleaners who clean away just rats and some trash?" Chris joked as Megan giggled little and Verity rolled her eyes.

When Axel climbing down, he looking down and see nothing as it's dark in the sewer, but he can hear some water drops from pipes. He start to remember how he learned about the sewers will lead to the other side of the city.

* * *

 **Flashback at somewhere outside of Macon**

Lee, Kenny, Lilly, Axel and Doug were heading to get supplies from the drugstore at Macon for the first time. They're staying at outside of Macon because there's a lot of walkers on the way to the drugstore.

Kenny: "Fuck, there so many of them. I don't think we can get through there from here."

Lilly: "We have to get in the drugstore. We can't go back to the motor inn with empty handed. There must be another way."

Axel: "If there's another way, I don't see anything from here."

Doug: "Hmm, perhaps there is another way, not from here but from underground. I heard the sewers will lead to city from old building on the outside. Maybe we can use that way to get in the drugstore."

Everyone was little confused by Doug's statement, but realized there's no other choice.

Axel: "Are you sure?"

Doug nodded firmly.

Lee: "Okay then, Doug. So where are we gonna start?"

Doug: "I know a place where we can start. Follow me."

They follow after Doug's lead.

* * *

 **Present, in the sewers**

Axel, Chris and Megan walk through in the sewer system and luckily Axel brought some flashlights for himself and his friends.

They have never meet some walkers or anything yet, but they start to hear some sighs and then growls from deep of the tunnel. Axel prepare himself with his hidden blades while Chris holding his sais and Megan has a knife.

When they were heading deep in the tunnel, they notice they have reached to a grated barrier.

Axel tried to open it, but it's locked.

"Dammit. It's locked." Axel muttered with a frustration tone.

"Great, now what?" Chris sighed

"Is there another way to open it?" Megan asked as Axel and Chris search around the barrier.

Then Axel knocking on the bars of barrier.

"This barrier might ain't shit. Maybe we can force it to prey open it." Axel suggests.

"Well, we're lucky that we three of us have some muscles." Megan joked.

"Hell yeah we do have, let's try to bring this thing down and show who's the stronger." Chris agree as Axel rolled my eyes and all of three grabbed the barrier.

"This is not a competition, but I'd like to see if some of you two can throw my ass away from the ground to the sky." Axel joked sarcastically as Chris and Megan chuckles before they start to trying yanking off the barrier.

The three teenagers has already pulling the barrier with full strength, but no use. By the way, the screws of barrier starting loosen off from the walls. Teenagers gritted their teeth while trying pulling the barrier off, but then-

Some hands appear through of the bars and grabbed teenagers's clothes.

"Ahh! Get back!" Megan yelped in horror.

She and the boys stop pulling the barrier and slap those hands off them. They take some back steps from the barrier.

Axel aiming his flashlight at the barrier and the light showing them it was some walkers were they are behind of the barrier. They growling at teenagers as they trying to reach to get us, but thanks to the barrier they can't get them.

"Man, that was close... They just came out without any of us notice it." Axel said.

"Tell me about it." Chris mumbled and starring at the walkers behind of the barrier.

"We have to go back. There's too many of them to handle in here sewers." Megan suggest as Axel sighed and approached the barrier. "Axel, what the hell are you doing?" Megan inquired with a shock tone in her voice.

Axel didn't answer back and get closer to the barrier. Then he send his hand to one of walkers through the bars. He killed one of them with his hidden blade.

He turned to his friends and says, "We can still deal with the walkers in that way from here." Then he go back to finish the rest of 'em.

Chris and Megan looking at each other until the sunglasses boy nodded and approach Axel and the barrier to help him. Megan take a deep breath while holding her knife as it is her first time to challenge the walkers. She finally join with the boys against the walkers as she stab right one of heads.

After some minutes ago, they have finally took all of the walkers down for good. They huffed to take a little break while Axel searching around the sewers outside of the barriers.

"No more walker appear. I think everything seems clear to me." Axel said.

"Well, not much than in this side where we are now." Megan added while huffing little. "Yeah, it doesn't mean that these walkers aren't the only left in these sewers." Chris agreed.

Axel sighed as his friends got some points there. "You guys maybe have right there, but we still need to get this damn door open. Where's Chidike when we need him..." Axel mumbled with a frustration tone in his voice.

Megan let a frustration sigh out of her mouth and approach Axel.

"We all have already tried to take this damn thing down, but this won't open." Megan hissed and kicked right at the barrier before she turned around.

But then, they heard a little crack from the barrier and suddenly, it collapsed down to the other side on among of corpses as everyone was shock and drop their jaws even Megan too that she has knock it down even it was accidental move.

"Ooookaaay... is anyone who still wanna keep going?" Chris said and his was still widened.

"I think so... no one stop us anymore for now." Axel said.

Megan nodded slowly as she doesn't have another choice to say back.

Then they start walk and then go over the barrier while try not step on any of corpses. After that, they continued to travel in the sewers in the darkness while Axel holding his flashlight and his friends follow after his lead.

"Are you okay, Megan?" Chris asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, just... I was kind of scared. It was first time to handle with those things." Megan replied while she looked little amazed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, just let me and Axel know anything. We will be alright later." Chris said firmly as Megan smile while Axel did the same thing when he heard of them.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, on next chapter, it will be a little much of time-skip like when the group will preparing for the plan.**

 **Glenn will come back on the next chapter. XD**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Preparation

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **I own Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon and Charles Dixon**

 **Chris Carver, Megan Keller and Ashley Wilson belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **Over 1 000 views! Keep reading! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Preparation**

 **Somewhere in the sewers**

Axel, Chris and Megan has travel in the sewers almost over thirty minutes and didn't find a way out on outside of the city. During the search, Chris left some marks of index by using a white spray can graffiti arrow where they came from when there was two or three ways in the sewers.

"Hey, I forgot to say that you did a good work back there, Megan." Axel said with a proud smile as Megan looked little amazed now.

"I wasn't even..." Megan tried to explain, but trailed off then until Chris placed his on her shoulder. "Nonsense, Meg. Your skills of lucky beat that damn door down pretty good." Chris ensured.

Megan just looked down with a little shy expression on her face. "Well, I guess you guys're right, but lucky always end up later."

"Hate to admit it, but you're right there." Chris mumbled by Megan's statement about lucky.

"Let's be on the bright side now." Axel enlighten up his friends. "Like we have never encounter any of these walkers since back to the door or didn't got a problem during in this trip."

"Or at least we never ever meet any of scary rats... yet." Megan added with a nervous tone as Axel sighed. "Nah, don't even think about that, Megan. Besides, let's just hope that walkers have eat every last of them in the sewers." Axel spook up and Megan nodded slowly.

When the three teenagers passed to the corner, they saw two small light on left among in the darkness as Axel aiming his flashlight on the ground so he and his friends can see where they walking on and go to these two small lights.

"I think this crappy trip will end up soon." Chris joked as Megan giggled while Axel chuckles.

As they getting closer, the first light was above them which Axel aiming his flashlight at it and there was a manhole with a little open cracked where the light comes from it. The second smallest one are far ahead of the sewer from the teenagers and it was platform where it probably lead to outside.

"So which one of them are we gonna start?" Megan asked.

Axel looking at the manhole and the platform for a while before he answer. "The manhole is close, but it can take a while to open it. Otherwise, the platform over there might doesn't holding pretty well just like the barrier back there." Axel figured.

"It's gonna be risky if we chose the manhole because we don't know what's up there." Chris stated. "And that goes to the platform too."

"Good point there, Chris. But I don't hear something or someone behind of the manhole." Axel said. "Still, better to find out if there's a way out of this damn city."

"I think we should start with the manhole." Megan decided.

They just starring at the manhole and pondered Megan's decision. "I vote it too. Let's get up there and be careful." Chris said with a serious tone.

"You betcha." Axel scoffed as he approach the ladder to the manhole and start to climb up.

Then Chris and Megan climbing after him.

When Axel was right above of the manhole, he placed his hand on it and start push it away to open.

"Ughnnng... almost there..." Axel growled while pushing to open the manhole and then he got it.

Axel leaned up his head and take a look around. It appear they arrived in sort of a big garage-place for trucks or something big vehicles. But there was no vehicle here or at least any of walkers. It seems the workers has abandoned quickly when everything started.

"Everything looks clear to me." Axel said as he got out through the manhole as Chris and Megan follow after him.

When all three got out from the sewers, they look around and wonder where are they now.

Chris found one of garage doors is little open which it got him curious to open it and go out to figure out about this unknown place. Chris approach the garage door and grab the handle. He pull up to open it and when the garage door was completely open, he found a couple of pumper fire trucks on the outside of the building.

"Guys, think I figured out where we are." Chris called to Axel and Megan as they stop poking around and went over to Chris.

They join with him at the garage door and watching at these fire trucks.

"Well, I'll be damned. A fire brigade." Axel said as he and his friends looking at the right and see Atlanta that they are less than a mile far away from the city.

Then Megan look around of this place until her lips turn into a smile. "You know what, boys? This place seems to be a good spot where we can stay after escaped from being blow up into pieces of us." Megan said firmly as Axel and Chris nodded that they agree with her.

Suddenly, Chris start laughing little which it made Axel and Megan wonder what's with him now.

"What's so funny?" Axel asked as Chris stop laughing and starring at one of fire trucks.

"Remember how we were so stress when we tried to call 911 emergency at Celebration of Greg's insanity?" Chris chuckles as Axel and Megan start laughing little.

They all remember now how Greg try to burn their school down into ash for two and half years ago.

"9-1-1, please send a fire trucks! Greg Thompson is out of control!" Axel remind the line as Chris and Megan laughing more.

But after a few seconds later, they heard the walkers were came out of the forest on the other side of the road. They are less then twenty.

"Fuck! Walkers!" Axel exclaimed.

"Can't they just give us a goddamn rest?!" Chris hissed.

"They're too many of 'em!" Megan exclaimed as they grab their melee weapons to prepare for the fight and take some steps behind, back to the fire brigade.

Axel made a run to two of them and stick through the brains with his hidden blades as Chris already took one walker. Megan was little frightened by numbers of walkers while a walker limping towards, but she holding her tight and kick right at torso which it fell down on the ground. Then Megan stick her knife through the skull.

Megan take a breath for a second and then look Axel and Chris that they're in trouble now.

"Oh my god, what I gonna to do? If I can... oh yeah, perfect." Megan thinking and start ran away as Axel noticed while struggling with two walkers.

"Megan! Where're you going?" Axel yelled.

Chris got surrounded by four walkers forwards him and wall of the building behind. He has no opening to get away from the walkers.

"Is there anyone can help me from here?!" Chris exclaimed while waving his sais front of the walkers.

Axel huffed while kill a walker as two more shows up and attack him. "I'm little busy here!" Axel shot back when a walker is getting close to bite his face.

He holding two walkers away from him with both of his hands while the third one was behind of them and leaned it's mouth to his face.

But suddenly, a little big splash of the water hitting at Chris and the walkers. Chris's getting so wet as he lost balance and fell on the ground while the water splash hitting at walkers. Despite water is might not sharp as a knife, but it was good enough to destroy whole the rotten heads. Chris looking at where the water splash coming from and found Megan who standing on the top of one of fire trucks. She using the Fire horse to deal with the walkers as shooting water at the walkers and Axel too.

"I'll be damned..." Chris mumbled in shock.

Axel fell on the ground while Megan keep shooting at the walkers. Their heads was out and collapsed down.

"Buurblp... STOP! I said STOP!" Axel yelled as Megan stop firing the Fire horse.

Axel standing up and looking around as everywhere are almost wet including himself and Chris too.

Then he smile. "Heh, I've been through a lot of things back with Anti-JJ, but I have never seen something like this before."

"Once we're done with Atlanta and probably Archer too, maybe we can play with water guns for our old time's sake." Chris said.

Megan giggled by Chris's joke as Axel smile and rolled his eyes.

Axel pulling his long wet hair from his eyes so he can see completely good as Chris approached him.

"Oh man, our clothes is so soaking wet." Chris complained.

"You get use to it. Just like what you just said." Axel said with a laugh.

Megan get down on the ground of the truck and walk to the boys.

"Sorry for your clothes, but that's what all I could to save both of you." Megan apologized.

"Don't worry, Meg. We're fine. That's all for the matters now." Chris ensured Megan.

"Chris's right. But you can please wash our clothes for us, right?" Axel asked with a smirk as Chris chuckles and Megan just rolled her eyes.

Then the tree of them starring at Atlanta now in a few minutes.

"So, what now?" Chris asked.

Axel narrows his eyes in serious.

"Let's go back and prepare for the operation." Axel respond.

* * *

 **Later. Somewhere in Atlanta, in the road.**

Verity just standing in the middle of the road and start walking while counting on her steps. She stop walking and stay next to Axel.

"Well?" Axel asked.

"Sixty ninth feet." Megan answered.

"Are you pretty sure?" Axel inquired.

"Yes, of course." Verity said.

"Good, then you remember sixty ninth." Axel said as Verity raised her eyes in surprise. "Wait, me?"

"Who else could be instead yourself? Chris mentioned that you're pretty smartest girl that he ever meet. I mean you made a lots of A in the class as hell, right?" Axel retort. "This is to save your boyfriend."

"You're right. Sure, I will remember." Verity nodded.

"Good. Now just right here." Axel said and make a x-mark on the ground with a spray.

* * *

 **A moment ago.**

Megan and Ashley get in every cars and tied around handbrakes with ropes in a steep street, next corner from where Axel and Verity put the x-mark on the road.

"That should probably work, I hope." Ashley said, but wasn't sure about it.

"Don't worry, it will work." Megan said so confident.

When they were done with the cars, Axel were up on the steep street and analyzing around.

"That'll sure give the soldiers enough trouble with a lots of cars." Axel said with a proud smile.

* * *

 **Another moment ago, in the sewers.**

Chris, Axel and Verity went in the sewers and explore once more again. They have killed some walkers during the search.

"We better hope those walkers will not fail our operation tomorrow." Verity added as Axel and Chris nodded.

Then they stop walking and looked up. There was another manhole right above them.

"This one must be." Axel said and start climbing the ladder up.

When Axel was up there, he opened the manhole and leaned up his head to see outside. It appear he's right in the road and x-mark are a little bit from him as he smile for that.

"Perfect." Axel said.

"Well, how's look like? Is it the right place?" Chris asked as Axel look back. "One hundred percent, right." Axel thumb up.

* * *

 **Another moment ago, in a market shop.**

Axel and Chris is in a market shop where not too far from the road with x-market. They were searching around and loading some heavy stuff in two shopping trolleys.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Chris asked while loading stuff in trolleys as Axel got a bit surprised expression on his face that Chris got a doubt about the plan. "What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"I mean what if the soldiers won't go out of their vehicles and search around after the "cause" of our ambush? Are you really sure about that they will?" Chris repeated correctly with a serious tone. "Because I'm sure that Archer won't let her folks wasting their time when the cobalt is incoming soon."

"True, I'm really believe that too. But Archer doesn't want have any witness like we knows her and the military's secret plan. Despite that, you're right so we might don't have much time before they continuing move on again." Axel said with a defeated look.

Chris nodded too as they were done with loading heavy things.

They're rolling the trolleys out of the store and heading in the road.

Suddenly, Chris stopped as Axel did the same and wonder what's wrong with sunglasses boy.

"Hey, what is it?" Axel asked as Chris looking at the straight of the road.

"There's no walkers in the road right now." Chris said as Axel watching at the road with strange look. Then he looking at Chris again and say, "Yeah, so?"

Chris just starring at him with a smile and then at the trolleys which Axel realized what Chris thinking.

"Oh, I hope you're not thinking about what we should do right now with trolleys." Axel said with a serious look.

"Come on, man. At least we're doing this, we're done with the preparation." Chris said.

Axel just pondered the words from his friend and then starring at the road.

* * *

 **Back in the steep street**

Megan and Ashley are sitting on the top of one of cars and waiting for Axel and Chris in the steep street. They are waiting for Verity's arrival too because they need one more car, so Verity told them that she know where she can find another one.

It's been almost twenty minutes and no answer any of them as Ashley start getting little frustration. She jump off the car.

"The boys and Verity should be back here right now. Why do they take it so long?" Ashley said.

"I don't know, but I think-" But Verity were cut off when she and Ashley saw a blue car appear from down in the road and driving up to them.

The car staying right besides of the girls as it appear the driver was Verity who came out of the car.

"Here I am." Verity said.

"Nice car you got there. Where did you get that from?" Megan said with amazed look at the car.

"It was my stupid father's courtesy car. I don't think he would bother to borrow this vehicle." Verity said.

The girls looks concerned at Verity about how she was a bit of cold over her dad.

"What?" Verity asked.

"Eh... nothing." Megan and Ashley said as they look away to hide feelings on their faces from Verity.

"So where's the boys?" Verity asked.

"Your guess is good as mine. They would..." But Megan trailed off when she widened her eyes that she saw something on the top of steep street. "What the hell?"

* * *

 **At the train yard**

Glenn has waiting for Axel and his friends as they had never show up in two days ago.

He sighed and take a look around if Axel or any of his people has finally shows up, but nobody except empty trains and boxcars.

"Axel and his group should be here in yesterday. Why didn't they come? What the hell is gong on in Atlanta?" Glenn sighed.

Then he heard something behind of him.

Glenn turned around and then...

"AAAAAHH!" He screamed in surprise and horror too.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please preview and I'll answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


End file.
